Absolutely More
by beachluvr
Summary: Jordan and Angela pairing, Part Two continuation of Maybe More...as the title and the rating implies, the story is moving onto more mature territory. Another update, Ch. 12 is up!
1. Ch 1 More Fun

**A/N: I had this chapter started even before I finished the last chapter of **_**Maybe More**_** and it's just taken me this long to finish it. I didn't know quite how much I wanted to put in the first chapter of this new, Part Two – **_**Absolutely More**_** story. The end result is that is has a lot, probably more than a chapter should. But there's a lot of little elements I want them to have to deal with and this sets up several of them.**

**In the meantime, I've read several other stories and I just have to say thank you to all of you for feeding my habit, lol. Yes, it's a sickness I have & I need my fix. So, many thanks not only to the reviewers, but to the authors as well. I love this place!**

**Rated M for some MUCH needed fun to come! Not my characters, etc…just my ideas. Hope you enjoy…**

Ch. 1 More Fun

"Hello," said Graham, as he walked in his house and saw the back of Jordan's head over the top of the couch. He somehow couldn't bring himself to address Jordan by his name, instead choosing to keep some distance with as little conversation as possible.

"Oh, hey," said Jordan as he turned around to see Angela's dad walk in. Thank God he was sitting down, he thought to himself. Although her dad showing up definitely killed the mood, his body hadn't completely recovered from where it had been less than two minutes before.

"Where's Angela?" Graham asked, looking around and not seeing her.

"Oh, I uh, I think she had to go get something from her room, or something," Jordan offered. Sometimes it really came in handy to act like he was kinda out of it, he thought with a satisfied grin.

Graham thought that answer sounded suspicious, but couldn't put his finger on exactly why. Just then, he saw Angela come down the stairs. He wondered what she had been doing up there.

Angela heard her father ask about her and knew she couldn't hide out forever. Besides, that would really make her look guilty, when for all her dad knew, she had just been in the bathroom. He couldn't know what they had been doing when he pulled up, could he?

"There you are," Graham said to Angela, with a curious look on his face.

"Hey dad," Angela said, trying to sound light and happy, and _not_ guilty.

"So, what are you two up to?" Graham asked, trying to sound only mildly interested, but instantly Angela became defensive.

"We're not up to anything, dad, geez. I got my jacket, Jordan. Are you ready to go?" Angela changed the subject and headed toward the door. It seemed like her dad was always trying to find something he was unhappy about lately when it came to her and Jordan.

"Where are you going?" Graham asked her as she walked past him.

"Jordan has band practice tonight, Dad. I already told mom and she said it was okay. I'll see you tonight. Bye," she said hurriedly, as they both walked out the door, ending the conversation.

Jordan waved a little bit at Graham as he was closing the door and said simply, "See ya."

"Yeah, see ya," Graham said to an empty house. He walked over to the window to watch them as they headed to Jordan's car. He watched Jordan place his hand on Angela's back and lean around her to open the door. Graham noticed that he continued to hold his hand there as he held the door open with the other hand and didn't take his hand off her back until she was inside his car.

"God, that was close," Angela exhaled as soon as Jordan shut his own door. "I don't know why he showed up. He's always at the restaurant every day until really late, trying to get it ready to open. I never thought…."

Jordan put the keys in the ignition, but before he turned the car on, he leaned over and interrupted Angela with a deep, long kiss. It had become a familiar habit of his, interrupting her that way. They both always smiled afterwards, knowing about all the times he did it and her reaction each time. This time, it was more because he had been having such a good time kissing her just a few minutes ago and he was _not_ ready to stop.

"What are you doing?" Angela said this time. "My dad could be watching us right now," she whispered again, turning to look at the front windows of her house. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, though.

"So?" replied Jordan in the same conspiratorial whisper. He grinned as he started the engine and drove away from the curb.

Angela was continually amazed at how little Jordan cared if he offended others or not. He was just so supremely confident in himself and his right to behave however he chose. It was one of the many things she loved about him. Angela wished she had the same kind of courage, but she found herself constantly second guessing her actions, trying to analyze how others might see her.

As they drove away from the house, Graham stood back from the window in the living room, unseen to outsiders, but still able to observe the front of his house. If that boy had the nerve to kiss her like that with her father just a few feet away, what else did he have the courage to do? He frowned, wondering if they were _really_ heading off to Jordan's band practice. And what was this practice, anyway? Where was it held? How was it structured?

Graham knew from Patty's little eavesdropping foray that they drank beer while they were supposedly practicing. How could she have given her permission for Angela to attend band practice with this guy? What was she thinking? Why did he have nothing but questions, Graham wondered helplessly? The questions were driving him crazy, and he realized he had no answers for any of them, either.

Jordan reached over and grabbed Angela's hand as they drove in the direction of the loft. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across the top of her knuckles. Angela loved the fact that he always seemed to need to be touching her these days.

They were a little early for practice, but really had nowhere else to go, so Jordan drove there anyway. He was hoping they'd be alone for a little while before everyone else showed up. But when they got there, Shane and a couple other guys were already there, just hanging out with a couple girls Angela had seen before, but hadn't actually met.

"Hey Catalano. What's up? Hey Angela," Shane said, causing Jordan to do a double take. He just wasn't used to any of his friends being like, friendly, with Angela. He didn't necessarily mind, he guessed, but it just sort of surprised him.

"Hey," replied Angela, and gave Shane a small smile as she followed Jordan across the loft.

Jordan was still holding her hand and he pulled her over to the hammock with him. It was the only spot not taken, but even better, thought Jordan, it was really cozy. He fell back onto the hammock, causing Angela to fall on top of him, which was just exactly what he had planned. He grinned evilly at her, his face a fraction of an inch from her own as he whispered, "Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, handsome," Angela whispered back with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe how far they had come from the days when Jordan didn't want his friends to know he was with her to him practically attacking her in front of all of them.

Shane watched them with a little half grin on his face, just shaking his head at how crazy Catalano had been acting over her. He used to think that Angela was just this weird girl, but for some reason he couldn't really even figure out, lately she had kinda been, like, interesting or something. He went over to the couch and plopped back down where he'd been sitting before, but his eyes kept wandering over to where Jordan and Angela were hanging in the hammock. He never noticed before, but her eyes were really pretty, especially when she smiled.

"Hey, so we gonna get jammin', or what?" asked Aaron, the bass player, as he got up and headed over to the instruments.

The group slowly began to take their places and Jordan whispered once more in Angela's ear, "I gotta um, yeah…get going, so, don't go anywhere, OK?" With those words, he leaned an inch closer and kissed her cheek.

Angela felt her heart flutter at the closeness of his words, his actions. She had dreamed of the two of them being this close, this happy for such a long time and had just about given up on that dream just a few weeks ago. She watched Jordan walk over to his guitar and place the strap around his neck. While she hated to see him walk away from her, she had to admit he looked damn good holding that guitar in his hands.

Angela still felt overwhelmed every time she remembered just how low she had felt, thinking they were like, over for good. It was the most miserable she had ever been in her entire life, and now she was the happiest she had ever been. The feeling scared her a little, because Angela knew that happiness always seemed short-lived when it came her way. She had a nagging feeling that something was bound to screw up the perfect place she was in right now, since it seemed like they just kept having more and more fun. Jordan, who had been discussing which songs to rehearse with the guys, turned in Angela's direction just then and winked at her. Just like that, all her worries disappeared and she enjoyed listening to the guys play, and especially enjoyed listening to Jordan sing.

After several songs, the guys took a break to get something to drink and relax a little. Jordan came back to the hammock where Angela was still watching him and leaned over to kiss her briefly as he said, "I'll be right back." Then he headed off to the bathroom.

Angela usually hated for Jordan to leave the room, as the other girls rarely spoke to her, and the guys had just gotten used to her, but still didn't include her in their conversations. It made Angela feel sort of like she was a part of them, but still alone. It was kind of like going out to eat at a restaurant all by yourself. Even though you were in a room with lots of other people, you were still acutely aware of how alone you really were.

Just then, Shane hollered at Angela from over by the little fridge they had, "Hey Angela, you wanna coke or something?"

"Um, sure, that sounds good," Angela replied, trying to sound as though the two of them shared friendly exchanges like that every day. "Thanks," she told Shane as he handed her the can.

"So Angela, how'd we sound?" Shane asked her once she had taken a sip of her drink and Shane had downed a swig of his beer.

Just the fact that he went out of his way to notice her, to include her somehow in a conversation, made Angela light up with a brilliant smile of gratitude. "Oh I think you guys are really getting good," she replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah? You really think so?" Shane asked.

"Oh definitely. I think you guys are gonna sound great by the time you play at Vertigo. When is that supposed to be?" Angela knew Jordan had mentioned the band getting another gig at Vertigo, but couldn't remember which week it was.

"Not this weekend, but next. But this will be the first time we've played with the new group of guys. And with this band's history, ya know, we gotta be prepared for like, _anything_ to happen." They both laughed at that statement, knowing all the troubles the band had experienced in its short life.

Jordan walked back into the room just as Angela and Shane broke out into laughter. He was instantly reminded of her laughing and smiling at that Corey guy like that. Damn, man, get a hold of yourself, he thought. This was his best friend, and Jordan knew he didn't have to worry about Shane. Did he? Didn't Shane always tell him that he thought Angela was weird? So why was he like, being so nice to her all of a sudden? How come he had to go so fast from dissing her to flirting with her? Was he flirting with her? Surely not, thought Jordan, but he headed over with one thought in mind.

"Hey baby, you ready to get outta here?" Jordan asked Angela as he reached for her hand to try to pull her up out of the hammock.

Angela could barely put together a sentence, since that was like, the first time he had ever called her "baby" in front of anyone else. Not that she was counting or anything, but still, he had only called her that pet name when they were alone, until now. It sort of made her weak and barely able to reply, much less climb out of the hammock. "Are you guys through…?" Angela began to question him at the same time as Shane.

"What are you talking about, man? We still gotta work on those new songs…." Shane tried to protest, but Jordan cut him and Angela both off.

"Nah man, we practiced enough for one day. Angela's gotta get home & I promised she wouldn't be late. I gotta work tomorrow, but I'll call ya. Later, man." Jordan left no room for argument as he walked out with Angela, holding her hand again all the way.

Shane watched them leave and just shook his head. Man, Catalano was really wacked over this girl. But he had to admit, she was really pretty, after you got to know her a little. She really wasn't that weird, either. Maybe it was just the weird people she hung out with, he thought, shrugging his shoulders and returning to the other guys.

"He just left?" asked Aaron, when Shane told them practice was over. "Man, that dude is whipped," he cracked and they all just laughed as they nodded and opened a few more beers.

Once they were back in Jordan's car, Angela looked at Jordan and smiled as she said, "Sooo, worried about getting me home late? It's only 7:30. You getting tired of me already?" she teased him. She could tell by the way he was still holding and rubbing his fingers across her hand that he was _not_ ready to take her home. So why had he hustled both of them out of there like that, she wondered?

Jordan couldn't help but smile sheepishly at being caught red handed like that by Angela. "OK, ya got me. I just wanted to be alone with you. We practiced enough. I think we're sounding alright. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I do. I was just telling Shane I thought you guys will sound great when you play Vertigo." Angela got excited thinking about them playing in public and her getting to be there this time, to watch.

Jordan got a little cloud over his eyes when she mentioned Shane and she looked all excited. "Yeah? So you and Shane, you're like, friends now, or something?"

"Um, I think we're both just friends with you, ya know? Anyway, he's the only one of your friends who's ever bothered to be nice to me, so yeah, I guess I like him for that." Angela was tired of talking about the band and the guys in it. She wanted to know what Jordan had in mind when he left rehearsal early. "So where are we going?"

Jordan accepted Angela's explanation about Shane. He kinda had to laugh at himself for thinking every guy who smiled at her had some secret desire for her, or something. But he knew how long he himself had desired her. And that Brian kid apparently had desired her even longer than that.

They had only met once for tutoring since the whole letter thing. Just long enough for Jordan to tell Brian he couldn't make it for awhile, with work and practice taking so much of his time. He left off the part about Angela taking most of his time, but Brian knew it already anyway. They didn't mention anything about Brian having a thing for her and both were relieved not to have to talk about it.

Thinking about it, Jordan realized Shane could just as easily fall for Angela, too. She just had a way of wrapping herself around your mind until you couldn't think about anything else. But she was here with him now, he reminded himself. And he knew exactly where he wanted to take her.

"Let's go to my house. My dad's working the late shift and won't be home until after midnight." Jordan smiled at Angela as he squeezed her hand. He wanted her so bad and he was so tired of waiting. They had been so close to actually making it all the way more than once now and he did not want to be interrupted anymore. The only thing that might stop them this time was if Angela decided she wasn't ready after all. Although Jordan knew the chance of that happening might actually kill him, at least he would die like, in the pursuit of happiness, he thought to himself with a wicked grin.


	2. Ch 2 More About His Past

**A/N: Ok, so I had this chapter done & then couldn't post it b/c I knew I'd be in trouble, especially with hot4J, but probably w/everyone for leaving this at such a cliffhanger…I couldn't help it, though, I had to stop there b/c there is so much I want to have the two of them experience. I can see my chapters getting longer and longer, lol.**

**Anyway, I already have Ch. 3 ready to go, I just need to proof it first. But don't freak if you get to the end of this one, as I KNOW how you feel & I'll have the next chap up SOON. **

**Thanks again for the kind & enthusiastic reviews…I can't believe I'm still writing this, but you guys make it so rewarding. Plus, I can't seem to get enough of this couple, so I'm feeding my own addiction, lol! Hope you enjoy…**

Ch. 2 More About His Past

"Let's go to my house. My dad's working the late shift and won't be home until after midnight." Jordan smiled at Angela as he squeezed her hand. He wanted her so bad and he was so tired of waiting. They had been so close to actually making it all the way more than once now and he did not want to be interrupted anymore. The only thing that might stop them this time was if Angela decided she wasn't ready after all. Although Jordan knew the chance of that happening might actually kill him, at least he would die like, in the pursuit of happiness, he thought to himself with a wicked grin.

Angela couldn't help but smile at Jordan when he said he wanted to take her to his house. She'd wondered forever what it was like inside his house, his room especially. They had driven there a few times before, but she always waited outside while Jordan ran in to pick something up – his guitar, some money or whatever. Then there was that awful time she went over on Brian's bike to explain about walking out on him the night they were supposed to, um, be together, at that vacant house. She'd rather forget about that right now. It was _not_ her best moment, she thought with some embarrassment.

Still as they drove closer to Jordan's place, Angela couldn't help but feel her heart begin to race faster, knowing why he wanted them to be alone and knowing this time, there was really nothing to stop them. She hadn't planned on having sex with him earlier at her house, but she knew they were getting closer and closer every time they made out.

Angela didn't mind it either, whenever she was like, wrapped up in his arms and lost in the moment. In fact, at those times, she wanted it just as much as Jordan did. But this time it was like, they were like planning it, or something. And that made it seem sort of, somehow, unnatural. Oh God, Angela thought, am I really sitting here thinking the best thing would be to just let whatever happens, happen? Angela rolled her eyes at her own craziness and chuckled a tiny bit.

"What?" Jordan asked her as he was pulling into his driveway. "What's so funny?"

Jordan's question caught Angela off guard. She didn't realize she had chuckled out loud and really preferred not to let him know she was currently overanalyzing and agonizing and hypothesizing what they were about to do in elaborate detail. She knew she had a tendency to like, over think things and she didn't want to frustrate Jordan anymore than she already had with all her back and forth. She just replied, "Oh, I was just uh, remembering something funny Rickie said today. So your dad's at work? Where does he work?"

Angela really wanted to change the subject and she had always wondered about Jordan's home life, but he never volunteered any information and she had never felt comfortable enough to question him about it before. But she wanted to know more about his past. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to turn the focus off of her and onto him, since they were now at his house.

"He works at the plastics processing plant on the south side of town," said Jordan as he turned the engine off. He turned in his seat slightly to face Angela. "He works shift work which means he's off for a few days and then on again for a few more. It's never the same days but it's always the same shift. For the past couple years he's worked the evening shift, which is fine by me. It means I hardly ever see the old man. We aren't like, best buds, or anything, in case you couldn't tell." He took Angela's hand in his and held it upside down as he ran his thumb across her palm.

"Oh," was all Angela could manage in response to Jordan's lengthy explanation about his dad. Hardly anyone she knew was "best buds" with their parents, so that part didn't really sound like that big a deal or anything. But it was just something about the way he said it that made Angela wonder just what their relationship _was_ like. She couldn't help but wonder what Jordan's dad would look like, or be like. Would he be anything like Jordan, she wondered?

"What about your mom?" Angela changed directions with her question, since it seemed like he didn't really want to say anything else about his dad. But her question seemed to be the last thing Jordan wanted to talk about, as he turned away from her and stared out his window, dropping her hand on the seat.

"My mom's gone," was all he said. Jordan continued to stare out his window and the silence grew as Angela waited for him to finish, to explain where his mom had gone. As the silence stretched into a few minutes it became clear he wasn't going to say anymore about it. Again, Angela felt uncomfortable probing, but you can't just say 'my mom's gone,' and not explain where she had gone to. That's just like, not possible.

"Gone where?" she asked softly, knowing that somehow, the answer was something that most likely caused Jordan some pain. The last thing she wanted was to see him in any pain for any reason, and definitely not because of her, because of something she said or did. But she just had to know.

Jordan began to speak slowly, haltingly, "She's, in Michigan…with my aunt…her sister." Jordan leaned his head sideways toward Angela when he said the last two words but still didn't look in her eyes. "She took off a few years ago. It wasn't pretty. She asked me to go with her, but who the hell wants to live in Michigan? Besides, my old man didn't bother me anymore. But he made her life pretty much hell, so…. I couldn't blame her for wanting out."

"Wow." Again one word was all Angela could manage over such an admission. She didn't know what to say or do. "I'm sorry, baby." It was all she could think of to offer him, and it just came straight from her heart. She ached for him, for his loss, for his struggle that he must have gone through pretty much all by himself, whether to stay or go with his own mom.

Ever since he'd called her baby, she wanted to call him the same thing, to make him feel as wonderful as it made her feel when he said it. But it always seemed like it would just sound kinda, well, like _planned _and fake. This time, it felt like it was part of her heart reaching out to wrap him up and hold him in her arms, which is all she wanted to do right now.

Jordan hated remembering about the time when his mother left. His parents had another incredible blowout, and that last time there was smashing furniture. His mom just couldn't take it anymore and packed her stuff that night and walked out the door. She tried that night and for a long time after that to talk Jordan into moving to Michigan and living with her, but he always just told her he was fine. Truth was, he wasn't sure about picking up and heading out to some strange place. Besides, he was pretty much on his own here and liked it that way. His dad was gone most of the time and when he was off, then Jordan was gone.

Ever since Jordan had fought back just that one time, his old man had left him alone. Even though his old man was a jerk, at least here Jordan had his friends, his music, his band, and now best of all, he had Angela. When he heard her say she was sorry, and called him 'baby,' he turned his head toward her and looked deep into her eyes. It wasn't the first time a girl had ever called him that before, but it was the first time he had ever felt what it really meant to be someone's baby. He felt that way with Angela, like he really was _hers_. He wanted to be hers. He wanted her to be _his_.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, at first. His lips were gently pressing against hers, over and over, until Angela parted her lips to give him full access to all he wanted. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and began to run her fingers through his hair.

Jordan held her head in both his hands as he pressed his mouth firmly against Angela's. She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips when Jordan turned his head from one side of her face to the other. It caused Jordan to break away from her delicious lips long enough to pull back and stare into her eyes that were heavy lidded now, with her desire for more.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Jordan reached over Angela and opened her door from inside the car and slid along behind her as they both crawled out the passenger door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to the door in the garage. They entered the dark kitchen, with Angela pressed closely against Jordan, not knowing where anything was that she might bump into, and because it just felt so good to be so close to him.

Jordan flipped on a light switch and Angela looked around. It was a kitchen like any other, except there wasn't as much stuff out on the counters. There was just a coffeemaker and a toaster, unlike Angela and her friends whose kitchens had all sorts of appliances and, well, stuff. Here there were no canisters, no cookie jars, no utensil holders, no cookbooks. Angela thought the bare counters said a lot about the kind of life Jordan must live here in this house.

All of a sudden, Jordan was a little unsure about what to do next. He knew what he _wanted_ to do next, but he didn't want her to think he was just out to get her into bed. Even though that was exactly where he wanted to get her, Jordan thought to himself, with a little grin. "So you want something to drink, or something?"

Angela noticed the little grin on Jordan's face, and she couldn't help but grin back a little in return. She just shook her head no, and reached up to kiss those partly smiling lips. She was smiling herself as she whispered right before their lips met, "Where's your room?"

Those few whispered words made both their pulses race and their hearts beat as they kissed each other fiercely, standing there in Jordan's kitchen. Angela felt her heart pound against her chest as she realized how bold her question was. Jordan felt his heart pound against his chest as he realized what she was asking.

"C'mon," Jordan whispered through his heavy breathing as he broke away from Angela's lips long enough to take her by the hand and head up the stairs to his room. Angela followed in a daze, not really believing where she was and what she was doing. But here she was in Jordan's house, going to his room, all alone with him. There was no mistaking where she was and what she was about to do.

As Jordan turned the light on in his room, Angela looked around quickly, noting that it wasn't that much different from her own room, except again it just didn't have as much _stuff_ in it as hers did. He had posters on the walls, Pearl Jam she noticed, and a tall chest with some cologne and change on it. He had an electric guitar and a small amp over in one corner and his bed was over near his window. It was unmade and he had dirty clothes lying on the bed and the floor, but he didn't apologize for any of the mess. He just picked the clothes up off the bed and threw them down on the floor before turning to Angela.

"I can't believe you're really here," Jordan whispered as he stepped closer to Angela. He would lie in this bed in this bedroom so many nights, dreaming of being with her, fantasizing about her being there with him, knowing always it would just be a fantasy. He reached out to take her hand in his and pulled her up close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly to him, burying his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. God she smelled so good, she felt so good.

Angela's arms went instinctively up around Jordan's neck and she held him closely to her. She loved it when they embraced like this. It was just breathing him in, just _being_ with him, being a part of him, and Angela couldn't ever seem to get enough of it. It also always made her forget all rational thought, which was the best thing in the world, most of the time for Angela. She thought like way too much, she knew. Being with Jordan eased her mind and made her like, peaceful, or something…just like, right.

Peaceful was far from what Jordan was feeling at the moment, however. Jordan brushed aside Angela's hair from her neck and began nibbling on her skin. "Mmmm," Angela moaned in response, causing Jordan to harden immediately, having been so close to the edge so many times already just today. He shrugged out of his jacket & helped Angela off with hers. He took her by the hand and pulled her over to the bed with him.


	3. Ch 3 More Now

**A/N: Ok, ok, I tried to hurry, lol! Sorry it took so long, but the real deal's finally here…I've never written any kind of story like this & couldn't believe the words I was typing! I have no idea how it sounds, but it's what I wanted to have happen for them. If it isn't exactly what you envisioned, then I hope you can still find some entertainment in here. If you're a diehard A/J fan like me, you probably will, lol**

**Still don't own any characters, just the ideas for them…**

Ch. 3 More Now

Peaceful was far from what Jordan was feeling at the moment, however. Jordan brushed aside Angela's hair from her neck and began nibbling on her skin. "Mmmm," Angela moaned in response, causing Jordan to harden immediately, having been so close to the edge so many times already just today. He shrugged out of his jacket & helped Angela off with hers. He took her by the hand and pulled her over to the bed with him.

They both sat on the edge and Jordan reached up with his hand to cup her chin as he kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck and they both fell back as they began their dance they had been dancing for so many days now. Hands were gliding over shoulders, faces, and arms, and tangling in hair before making their way down lower. Jordan's hand slid over Angela's chest, stopping to squeeze her breast, before continuing down lower, pressing against her stomach as he reached lower and rubbed back and forth between her legs, searching for the spot to make her go crazy.

The blood was flowing like electricity through Angela's veins in response to the way Jordan was touching her, rubbing between her legs. She had never felt anyone touch her there before, and was still breathless over him touching her breasts. She couldn't believe how intense this heat was that Jordan was generating between them. She knew she should be touching him in a similar way. She just wasn't too sure where to start, having rubbed all over his back, his shoulders, his hair, his arms. She thought his butt would be a good place to venture and slid her hand down his side all the way to his hip. When she reached it, she moved her hand around to his butt and squeezed it as he had done to her breast.

Jordan felt Angela's hand squeezing his ass and his response was to push his hips firmly against Angela, pressing his erection into her stomach. He needed more, and he needed more now.

Angela was being swept away in a current of desire, flowing alongside Jordan like she was headed down a raging river. There was nowhere for her to go but onward with the flow. She felt emboldened by his response to her grabbing his butt, so she continued the path of exploration with her hand. She slid it around between them and rubbed it over the hard bulge she felt just under his zipper.

"Unh," Jordan grunted at the explosive feel of her hand rubbing against his hardened member. He had to get her hand off him before the show was over too fast. He reached up under her shirt again, sliding his fingers across the smooth flesh of her stomach, creeping up to her bra. Again he squeezed her breast, before sliding his fingers underneath the fabric to feel her nipple harden in his fingers.

"Hah," Angela gasped, the unexpected feeling of Jordan's skin nearly burning a path up her skin before she felt his fingers flick across her nipple. They both stopped their exploration with their hands briefly as Jordan leaned up and tried to pull Angela up with him. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He leaned over and kissed one soft, white mound, just alongside the edge of her bra, just an inch from where he desired most to place his lips. He reached around behind her and fumbled for a split second before Angela felt her bra hang loose.

Damn, but he almost did that faster than I could, she thought with some irritation. But her temporary distraction was instantly erased by the feel of Jordan's lips kissing her own once more, then sliding lower across her neck as he slid the straps of her bra down over her shoulders and pulled it off her completely, tossing it in the pile of his own clothes on his floor.

Jordan pressed Angela back down against his mattress and began an assault on her breasts, first one and then the other. He kissed every inch of skin around each swell, then swirled his tongue over the peak before enclosing it completely within his sweet mouth, sucking on it gently until Angela was squirming beneath him. While he was loving one breast with his mouth, he was fondling the other with his hand.

Angela was being driven wild from this experience. Her hands were tangled in Jordan's hair, holding his head tightly to her chest. As he continued his onslaught, eventually Angela began to tug at his shirt, pulling it up and rubbing her hands along his back. The sensation of her fingers on his skin made Jordan groan as he rolled away for an instant to pull his own shirt over his head and add it to the growing pile on the floor. When he lay back down on top of Angela, they both moaned at the contact of their naked skin on skin.

Suddenly, their bodies felt incomplete, with their pants in the way of this glorious feeling of silky skin touching more skin. Jordan began unfastening Angela's pants just as she reached for his own button. The feel of her fingers against his abdomen was like a bolt of lightning shooting through Jordan. He rolled off her completely and stood up to remove his pants.

Angela lay there watching him in sheer fascination. His arms and chest looked so masculine, moving and flexing as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down and off of him. His waist was slim and there was a small, thin line of dark hair that began just below his bellybutton and trailed down his tight abdomen underneath his boxers. Angela watched as though in slow motion as Jordan slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off and tossed them in with the rest of the pile.

She had seen a naked man aroused in the tape Sharon had brought, so she knew what to expect. But this was Jordan, and he was aroused because of her. And she had never seen any man _in person_ like this before, and the whole idea of it just made her feel a little unsure for just a moment.

It was just a tiny moment though, because Jordan wasn't unsure of anything. As usual, he was supremely confident in himself and whatever he wanted to do. And what he wanted to do was to climb back on top of Angela. But not before those pants of hers came off. He didn't give Angela any time to think before he reached for her own pants, his actions assuring her he was in control and would take care of everything for her.

Jordan reached for her zipper, having already unfastened her button. He slowly pulled down her zipper while Angela held still, watching his every move. Gently, Jordan began to tug down on the sides of her pants, and she lifted her hips up slightly to ease their path down her legs. The cool air hit her limbs and she realized how exposed she was to him now, in nothing but her panties.

Jordan just stared at the vision before him like he was in a sweet dream. Angela was all creamy smooth and soft, with perfect skin and perfectly round, rosy and _hard_ nipples staring up at him. Her purple panties had lace all along the top and he was torn over which area cried out for a kiss the most. Her breasts were really straining for his attention as Angela had propped herself up on the backs of her elbows as he pulled her pants off. He couldn't stop himself from diving on top of her and dipping his head into her bosom. Kissing both breasts once again as he had before, he felt Angela dig her fingers into his back.

Jordan looked up into the dark green eyes of this gorgeous creature who was in his bed with him now. He kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue far back into her mouth, demonstrating how much he wanted to fill her up with all of him. If she only knew how wild she was driving him with her silky, white body twisting underneath him, man! He really needed to stop thinking about how good he felt and focus on making her feel good, too. He slowly began kissing his way down, down lower to that little strip of lace at the top edge of her panties.

When Angela looked down and saw the top of that glorious head descending down her chest, her stomach, her abdomen until it reached the top edge of her panties, she thought she might explode with desire. His hair looked so sexy dangling across her skin. She loved the way the dark tresses contrasted with her light skin. She saw Jordan's tongue reach out and trace a path across the top of her pantyline. He was just below her belly button and was sliding his tongue under the band of her panties. Just to see his head in that spot and his tongue touching her there, made Angela's insides burn and she felt a wetness between her legs.

Jordan could feel Angela's excitement and was driven to show her as much pleasure as he could. He knew this first time would be kinda like, painful for her, but he also knew it could still be a really good time. He slid a finger under the bottom of her panties and found his way to her opening where he slipped first one finger inside and then another. Jordan slid his two fingers in and out while his thumb found her hot spot and he rubbed it in an even rhythm while his lips continued to pull at her waistband, tugging the fabric down. He finally reached up with both hands and finished pulling them off as he had done with her pants moments before. Angela lay completely naked before him now. Jordan was on his knees but he couldn't resist falling down on top of her, just to feel the entire length of her nude body against his completely naked self.

"Oh baby," Jordan whispered raggedly in Angela's ear. He felt he was in, like, in heaven, or something. This place he was in felt so good, this place where he was right now, here with her, like this.

"Oh…yea," Angela whispered back. She was just not able to form words right now, a first for her, she realized dimly. All she could do was hold on, to Jordan, and to the feeling of electricity that was flowing through her veins as she felt all of Jordan's body pressing against every inch of her own. His hardness was pushing at her stomach, and then he moved lower and she felt the hard length of him between her legs, pressing in between them, until she spread her legs apart and Jordan climbed fully in between them.

Angela thought Jordan was about to enter her at that moment; he was in the right position, she knew. But he surprised her when he continued to slide down to the bottom of his bed, kissing her stomach once again as he had before. Without her panties on, Angela felt somehow more vulnerable with Jordan's mouth closing in on her most private parts. She reached down with her hands to hold his head. She didn't know if she should try to stop him or not, so she just held his head in her hands.

Jordan looked up at Angela and turned his head to kiss the sides of her hands that were holding his head. He kissed them lightly and then moved them away as he continued on his path to his ultimate goal. He knew Angela was unsure about his intentions, but he knew without a doubt she would love what he was about to do to her and he wanted to make this time, her first time, one she would never forget.

When he kissed the inside of Angela's thigh, she felt herself quiver with the excitement and the anticipation of where she knew he was headed. She couldn't believe she had the courage to let him go there. She couldn't believe she even had the courage to let him _look_ there, but she still had a hard time believing she was even at his house, so everything else just kinda vanished after that.

When she felt Jordan's lips on the center of her very core, Angela gasped out loud. The sound drove Jordan nuts and he flicked his tongue across her hard nub over and over again until she cried out. Jordan looked up at her face as Angela was tossing it from side to side. He slid his fingers back inside her velvety softness and decided she was ready for him. He reached for his wallet in his pants and pulled out a condom. Angela was still in her own dreamy fog from Jordan's special loving, but she was curious to see how this particular step went, never having seen it demonstrated anywhere before. Jordan had the condom on in about 10 seconds, however, before Angela really even knew what he was doing.

Jordan stretched himself back over Angela as he had been before and placed the tip of his shaft at her opening. She felt him pressing against her and she looked at his face, so near her own. She knew she was about to go the final distance, and that she would never be the same after. But as long as she was with Jordan, she didn't care. All Angela knew right at that moment was that she desperately wanted to be with Jordan, to be fully and completely with him, to be his. She wanted to give herself all the way to him. She kissed his neck, so close to her own lips.

Feeling her lips touching him at that moment was all the encouragement Jordan needed. He was straining to control his raging lust, not wanting to frighten her or be too rough with her. But he was about go crazy with the need to drive himself hard inside her. He guided himself slowly inside her walls, gasping himself at how tight she was. God, he wasn't going to make it long at this rate, he thought to himself.

He knew he had to go slow so Angela could adjust to the feeling of him inside her. He had to think of something else, so he'd last longer. Jordan looked at their clothes tangled up together in a pile beside his bed as he slowly began to thrust into her. Yeah, that's it, he thought to himself, think about the laundry. Somebody needs to do some laundry around here.

Jordan tried to focus his thoughts on the pile of laundry. There were shirts, socks, and pants all tangled up with more pants, panties, bra straps…oh God, her panties and her bra were tangled up with his clothes the same way her arms and legs were tangled up with his own in his bed. It was no use. Everything made him think of how good she felt, how good _he _felt right at that moment. Jordan couldn't help himself as he began to thrust harder and faster. "Oh…Angela…"

Angela sucked in her breath when Jordan filled her up completely and didn't realize she was holding it until he began to move slowly a moment later. He had filled her up and then he just lay there motionless for a brief moment, waiting for…for something, but Angela didn't know what. She just knew that at that moment, she had never felt more alive and happy to be where she was. There was some pain, but mostly there was just Jordan, his lips, his skin, his smell, his body _inside_ her body. Angela wanted more. Just then she felt Jordan begin to pull himself slowly out from her before sliding slowly back in again, picking up the tempo as he went.

Soon Angela was joining Jordan in the pace he set, meeting his hips with her own thrusts. This drove Jordan mad and he began to pound into Angela even harder, feeling himself losing control and knowing this time there would be no slowing down.

Angela was lost in the movements that Jordan was dictating, feeling herself once again losing control, when she heard Jordan cry out with her name. Just hearing him say her name right then, at that very moment, was all Angela needed to give into the feeling and let herself go wherever Jordan would take her. She felt like she was flying straight up to the night sky and thousands of stars just exploded all around her.

Jordan felt Angela gripping him tightly with her arms as her walls gripped his shaft just as tightly, contracting around his swollen member as she reached her climax. Jordan felt his own body go rigid then as he reached his own release and he strained one last time as he thrust as far inside her as he could go.

They both were trying to catch their breath, Jordan having collapsed on top of Angela and making it difficult for either of them to fill their lungs with much air. But Jordan couldn't make his body move just yet. Angela opened her eyes – had they been shut, she wondered? All she could see was Jordan's shoulder just under her chin and that Pearl Jam poster. "Wow," was all she could think of, or find the energy to say as her breathing struggled to return to normal.

"Mmm, I agree," purred Jordan, with that silky, soft voice that always made Angela weak. But Angela was already weak with his loving now, and the sound poured over her like maple syrup, making her laugh a very low, very throaty laugh.

"Aha, I like you agreeing with me," Angela teased Jordan, "and I hope that it's a trend. But right now I'd settle for a little air in my lungs," she coughed a little at the end to illustrate her dilemma.

"Oh, sorry," Jordan whispered as he rolled to his side, giving Angela some air, but still keeping her body wrapped in his legs. He hadn't recovered his own breath just yet & couldn't get more than a word or two out at one time. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. "You ok?" he asked her with some real concern reflected in his eyes.

**A/N: so what do you guys think? A "first time" in detail is a challenge to write, I found, but I hope it wasn't too much, or too little. As I said, it was what I wanted to have happen for them. And I actually had trouble keeping it at the length I left it…it gets easy to think of more and more as I go…already working on the next one! (damn, I think I need a cigarette, and I don't even smoke!)**


	4. Ch 4 More In Love

**A/N: Aww, thanks you guys, for such encouraging reviews. I'm glad someone liked it (I'm glad **_**anyone**_** liked it, lol!), but what I'm happiest about is finding another group of people who are as crazy about this fictional couple as I am. That last chap was the ENTIRE reason I began writing this fic. I read all the stories I could find, looking for one that took them there & couldn't find any, so I decided to write my own (which then ended up taking a loooong time to get them there, go figure). **

**Now I'm embarrassed to admit that I didn't realize for a long time that there was a category M right here all along w/lots of stories that have J/A finally making love (whew and lots more, blush, which I love, btw…so c'mon authors, keep writing!). Color me stupid! Anyway, this is another little sweet entry, ya know, the aftermath of luvin', mmmm-mmm…enjoy, cuz ya know eventually the shit has to hit the fan!**

Ch. 4 More In Love

"Oh, sorry," Jordan whispered as he rolled to his side, giving Angela some air, but still keeping her body wrapped in his legs. He hadn't recovered his own breath just yet & couldn't get more than a word or two out at one time. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. "You ok?" he asked her with some real concern reflected in his eyes.

Angela felt warmed all over by those two little words, whispered between them as they lay there naked in each other's arms and still tangled in each other's legs. The fact he was worried about her right now, worried that she was ok just made Angela fall even more in love with him. She smiled seductively and glanced up at him out of the corners of her eyes.

"Mmmm, I am _sooo_ ok, right now," Angela fairly hummed in response as she stared into those gorgeous, bright blue pools of Jordan's. She saw his lips break into a happy smile before moving toward her own and closed her eyes once again. Their kisses were leisurely now, their passion satisfied for the moment.

Jordan took a deep breath all of a sudden and rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom. Angela rolled over in his bed and breathed in deeply, loving the scent of him that filled his pillow. He returned with a towel and the condom was gone. He offered the towel to Angela and she wiped herself off briefly, feeling a little self conscious doing so in front of him. She realized how silly that was after what they had just shared, but she couldn't help herself. She might never, as long as she lived, be able to stop worrying about how she looked to someone else or what they might think of her.

But Jordan wasn't thinking of anything right then except lying next to her and holding her tightly to him. He had just lived out the dream he wanted the most and he couldn't be anymore satisfied than he was at that moment. Jordan crawled back in his bed beside her and pulled Angela over to his side, almost on top of him as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held the hand she placed on his chest with his other hand. He'd waited so long to be with Angela like this, and still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her here with him, like she was.

To Jordan it seemed like just yesterday she was never going to forgive him for being with Graff. Then when she had finally taken him back, there was the whole problem of her not being able to think of them being together without actually picturing him with some other girl, or something. All of a sudden, Jordan thought of something she needed to know.

"Angela, look, I just…I want you to know that I've, like, never had a girl over to my house before. Like, not even in the driveway. I don't know why I wanted to tell you that, but…I just wanted you to know." He was staring at their hands, their fingers playing together as their hands rested on Jordan's chest. Suddenly he was unsure if he'd said the right thing.

Angela looked up at Jordan from where her head was resting on his shoulder. She knew he had been with other girls like, before he ever even met her. She couldn't say it would never bother her to think of it, but more and more she realized she didn't think of Jordan that way. She really couldn't think of him that way. She just thought of him and how he was when he was with her. That's all Angela knew, and that's all she really wanted to know.

Angela kept her eyes on his face, realizing he was trying to give her something that was theirs alone, that nobody else had ever shared with him before. "Thanks," she whispered, feeling overwhelmed at how sweet he could be sometimes, and how much she was in love with him. She also secretly loved knowing she was the only girl who had ever been in _his_ bed with him before.

Jordan turned his vivid blue eyes toward Angela and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to hold her next to him like this all night. If only they could stay here just like this, Jordan thought. He knew they would have to leave soon and he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to feel Angela's lips, her arms, her creamy, soft skin touching his. Jordan reached down and found Angela's lips with his own. They kissed tenderly for a moment before Jordan broke the silence with a question, "I wonder what time it is?"

"Oh God," Angela groaned. "It's gotta be close to 9 by now. I don't wanna go home," she practically whined.

Jordan grinned at Angela's dramatic sadness, but then realized he felt the same way. "I don't want you to go home, either," he admitted. "I like you right where you are," he said softly as he leaned in for more kisses, trailing down once more to her neck and her collarbone.

"Mmm, I like me right here, too," Angela moaned as Jordan continued to nuzzle her neck. "But if I don't get home like soon, it might be a long time before we can ever come here again, or go anywhere for that matter."

Jordan knew Angela was right and that they had to get up and get outta there. But he couldn't help reaching for her one last time and pulling her completely on top of him. He loved the way she looked, staring down at him, her hair falling down on both sides of her face. He loved the way she _felt_, her legs, her stomach and her breasts covering him in the most wicked way.

"Hey, this isn't getting us out of here," Angela only pretended to protest. She secretly craved the feeling of touching him like this. It was a pleasure she couldn't live without, now that she knew how exquisite it actually felt. She was about to have to give up this feeling, so she wanted to savor it as much as she could before it was time to go. "I think I like being on top of you. I like getting to look down on you for a change," she giggled as she teased him. But she wasn't completely teasing, she knew. It really did feel empowering to be on top of him. Like she was the one in control, or something.

"Note to self: next time Angela's on top," Jordan said to Angela's laughter.

She wished she wasn't so shy, but hearing Jordan talk about _next time_ and knowing he meant the next time they had _sex_, made Angela bury her face in his neck, out of embarrassment. "Oh God."

"What? You just said you liked it on top," Jordan teased her, knowing she was still self-conscious talking about sex, even though they had just had it. And had a blast having it, he thought with another grin.

"OK, I get your point," Angela mumbled, her face still buried in Jordan's neck, a place she knew she could spend hours just breathing in his scent. Still, she couldn't help but hit him playfully against his shoulder.

"What? I'm just trying to be observant and make sure I know what you like. Isn't that what a good boyfriend does?" Jordan asked, still playing around.

"Are you saying you're my boyfriend?" Angela asked, instantly serious. She lifted her head up and stared deep down into Jordan's amazing eyes.

Jordan knew saying that word would make Angela start analyzing everything, but he still tried to keep his tone light. "Well…you're not the kind of girl who like, does that with some guy who's not her boyfriend, are you?" He may have started out asking in a joking way, but the last two words were whispered in Jordan's huskiest voice. Suddenly he needed to know she was serious about her answer.

Angela just looked down into Jordan's bright blue gaze, staring at him as though she was trying to translate his words from a foreign language. Finally she appeared to grasp his full meaning, and she broke out into a blindingly beautiful smile. "No, _boyfriend_, I'm not." She leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against Jordan's, seeking her own entrance. They kissed with urgency before Angela abruptly rolled off of Jordan and said, "But right now, I'm not the kind of girl who does anything with a boy who makes me late, and leaves me to face the wrath of Patty Chase."

They both laughed then as they began to search through the pile of clothes for their own garments. Slowly they returned to their previous state of dress. Jordan reached for Angela once again and pulled her into his arms, where it seemed she was made to be. "You fit so perfect, right here," he sighed, hating to take her back home. It had been a long time since any female had been in this house and he was amazed at just how much he liked having her there. "Hey, if Patty gets mad at you being a little late, just let me talk to her." Jordan thought trying to go back to a joking mood might help this sense of loss he was starting to feel.

"Oh puhlease," Angela shot back. "You and your 'Patty love.' What's even sicker is her apparent love for you. It's creepy, or something," she complained as they headed back down the stairs they had just climbed an hour ago.

"Hey now, don't be jealous. Besides, she can't help it. I'm just irresistible, ya know," Jordan winked at Angela as he whispered the last sentence in her ear.

"Yeah, I know," Angela replied, a little miserably. She really didn't want to think about how girls would always be drawn to Jordan and how she would most likely always feel jealous over any who ever got close to him.

"Yeah," Jordan continued the teasing as they got back in his car. "But there's only one girl I want to be with, only one girl irresistible to _me_." He turned serious again, wanting to make sure Angela knew how important she was to him. He had grabbed Angela's hand and was holding it in his, trying to make sure she knew he was serious.

Angela looked down at Jordan's hand holding hers, and then back up into his face, into those piercing blue eyes that just never failed to put her in some kind of like, trance, or something. Her answer was to lift his hand up to her lips and gently kiss the fingertips, one by one. Jordan just kept surprising her with little words uttered here and there, but they were such sweet words.

Jordan smiled at her gesture. How could he have gotten so lucky, he wondered yet again? Just having Angela back in his life as a friend and now as something more, much more was a like, a dream. She had given him her virginity tonight and she was still happy being with him and acted like she wanted even more.

He pulled her next to him on the seat and kept her there all the way to her house. Jordan couldn't remember being this happy, like ever. The future looked pretty good for him, and he just wanted to enjoy it. Because usually, when things were going good for Jordan, something would come along to screw it up royally. He hoped nothing screwed this up, though, because this was the best he could ever remember feeling.

They pulled up in front of Angela's house and Jordan stopped the car, but kept the engine running. They were just about fifteen or twenty minutes late, but neither thought it was anything to worry about. Jordan leaned over and kissed Angela softly at first, then with more hunger, before he felt her pulling away.

"I really better go," Angela said slowly, not really wanting to go. Her life felt so _right_ when she was with Jordan and when she went back inside her house, she would have to go back to a life that, well, that just didn't feel quite right anymore. But it was still her life, she knew and she still had to go. Sighing, she got out of the car. "Bye," she said as she leaned down into the window.

"Bye, baby," Jordan couldn't believe he had to let her go right now. She had felt so _right_ lying in his arms a little while ago. He was thinking that he already missed her, and then almost laughed at himself for being such a wuss. "I'll see ya in the morning," he said as he pulled away from the curb.

Angela nodded as she watched Jordan drive away from her curb, her house, her life. Damn, she wished they could have stayed together tonight. At least _this _night, she thought, which had been the most important night in her life. Lying in Jordan's bed, with his body pressed all along hers, she'd never felt more loved, or protected, or, or _right_. She realized then that she had felt right at home lying in bed with Jordan, like they lived there together or something. That little daydream filled her head as she walked into her house, and into the reality that made her little dream crumble like a house of cards.

It wasn't just Patty that was sitting up in the living room, waiting for Angela to come home. It was her father, too. And he looked really unhappy, like really, _really_ unhappy. Oh god, thought Angela. This was _not_ the way she wanted to spend the rest of this night, but she could tell as soon as she walked in, they were waiting for her and they wanted to _talk_ to her. Crap.


	5. Ch 5 More Trouble

**A/N: Again, I have to thank you all for your dedication to this story. I would have never written so much if it wasn't for your encouragement. I never saw it going this far, but it's been really fun for me to get to spend so much time w/these characters that I already loved so much. I really feel special about them now, after writing about them.**

**This, I think (could be wrong) is my first chapter w/o Jordan (waaah, I'm such an addict!). When I first wrote it, I did have Jordan make an appearance at the end, but decided to put that off until the next chapter. It just seemed like a good idea to end the chapter where it is. Hope you agree….**

**Still not my characters, etc….**

Ch. 5 More Trouble

It wasn't just Patty that was sitting up in the living room, waiting for Angela to come home. It was her father, too. And he looked really unhappy, like really, _really_ unhappy. Oh god, thought Angela. This was _not_ the way she wanted to spend the rest of this night, but she could tell as soon as she walked in, they were waiting for her and they wanted to _talk_ to her. Crap.

"Angela, do you know what time it is?" asked Patty.

"Yes, Mom. I know I'm a little late, but the guys were just finishing the last couple songs and I didn't want to like, make all of them stop just for me. You know they play next week at Vertigo and really need to practice. I mean it's just a few minutes after." Angela thought up the most believable lie she could think of off the top of her head.

Graham had been watching Angela closely ever since she walked in the door. He couldn't help but wonder if she was telling the truth. She always started babbling when she was lying. But Graham decided not to press that issue. Instead, he countered with, "It's almost 9:30. You've been with Jordan since 8:00 this morning. I would think that should be plenty of time to take care of whatever practice his band needs. If it's not, maybe you don't need to be going to practice anymore. You have some responsibilities of your own that you seem to have forgotten about since you started spending every spare minute with Jordan."

"What is with your sudden annoyance over anything that has to do with Jordan? Or is it just me finally being happy, really happy that you can't stand?" Angela was overreacting, she knew, but it just hit her hard to be knocked down right now, at what _was_ the happiest moment in her entire life. And the thing her dad was knocking was the one thing that gave her the most joy – her love for Jordan and getting to be with him.

"Angela, honey, of course we want you to be happy," Patty tried to calm Angela down and yet at the same time, try to support Graham. She wasn't too sure about his fears of Angela spending so much time with Jordan, which he mentioned to her while they waited for Angela to get home. But she did agree that Angela was neglecting some of her responsibilities. "You know you do have some homework and some chores around here, and what about the play? I thought you told me you were supposed to be helping Rickie after school with that? You know for that matter, you haven't been spending any time with any of your friends lately, either."

"Mom, please," Angela started to protest, "I know all the things I have to do and I'm going to do them, but it's just that…" Angela struggled to explain why she had abandoned everything else in her life except for Jordan. She knew there was some truth to what her mom was saying, since Rickie had just complained to her yesterday about how he never saw her anymore. But still, agreeing with her mom right now was like, alien or something. It just wasn't in her genetic makeup.

"Angela, I know it's exciting right now, to be working things out with Jordan. I'm happy for you too. I'm happy that you're happy. But you have to find the right balance. Too much of even a good thing can be, well, too much. Do you understand?"

Angela just stared at the floor as she let her mother's words sink in. Was this really her mom being, like almost _understanding_ about something Angela was dealing with? Angela looked up at her mother with a new appreciation as she said, "Yeah, Mom, I get it. Jordan has to work tomorrow anyway, so I'll just stay after school and help Rickie out with the play. Mr. Katimski can give me a ride home." Angela thought they had settled everything, that they had found a _balance_, and was heading to the stairs when she heard her father speak.

"Just a minute, Angela," Graham said, causing Angela to stop and look at him through narrowed eyes, still hurt and angry with him over his attitude about Jordan. "I think we need to talk about Jordan bringing you home from school every day. I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be spending so much time together. And I definitely don't think it's right for you two to be hanging out here together when there's nobody else at home."

"Dad!" Angela cried. "What is your point? I can't believe you would say that!" Angela was shocked that her dad would imply _anything _about her and Jordan and what they might do when they were alone together. It was like some alternate universe she was in, where her mom was being understanding and halfway decent about her life and her dad all of a sudden was some caveman trying to drag her around by her hair. Why tonight, she wondered miserably? Why did they always have to ruin every great moment she ever had?

"Graham?" Patty questioned him curiously. She knew he was worried about them spending so much time together, but she didn't think he would try to force the issue so abruptly. "What are you saying?"

Graham heaved a big sigh, uncomfortable in the unusual position of playing the heavy. But he just felt something wasn't as sweet and innocent as Patty believed about Jordan being with their daughter all the time. He still hadn't told her about what he'd overheard, but dammit, she knew about Jordan and Rayanne. Wasn't that enough proof that Angela was in over her head with this guy?

"All I'm saying is that I don't think Jordan needs to be taking her to school _and_ bringing her home every day, especially on the days when there's nobody home. I think it's best if she just rides to school with Jordan in the mornings and then takes the bus home, unless…" Graham was speaking to Patty, but he was cut off by Angela's outburst.

"What?" Angela yelled. "I am still standing here, you know. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not even in the room."

"Fine, Angela. I'm happy to talk to you, now that you're _here_ to talk to. I don't think you should be hanging out at Jordan's band practice all the time, either. We don't even know where it is or how to get in touch with you there."

"What do you think happens there, Dad? You think it's like, a smoke-filled room with drugs floating around the room and wild orgies on the floor or something? I can't believe you're being like this. That is so _unfair_!" Angela couldn't help the tears that started to fall. She ran up to her room leaving her parents looking at each other in the living room.

"Well that went well," Patty said to Graham. "Are you just trying to make her hate us, or do you want to go for full alienation?"

"Jesus, I didn't think I was being so unreasonable. I mean, do you feel comfortable with them being alone here in the afternoons, _all_ alone?" Graham just didn't see anything wrong with what he was asking, and in fact, he couldn't believe Patty was being so naïve about the situation.

"Graham, you do understand they are alone when they walk out the door and get into his car, right? I mean we have to trust Angela to be smart and do the right thing at some point. You can't really mean to keep them apart, can you? Because they _will_ be alone somewhere else, if not here. Unless you plan to lock her up in her room until she's an adult."

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Graham said, only half joking. "I'm just kidding," he said quickly at the frown Patty shot him. "But I can't believe you are ok with the two of them being allowed to just progress to…to…to where they will naturally progress unless we stop them somehow." Graham couldn't even bring himself to put into words the thought of his daughter and that, that guy having…well, he couldn't even bring himself to _think_ of them that way.

Patty laughed at Graham's distress. "I can't believe you're being such a protective father all of a sudden. You've always been the one to encourage her to experience life, and encourage _me_ to let her. Now look at you."

"I just don't trust that guy, that's all," Graham said miserably. "I mean you _heard_ him tell Angela everyone was drinking beer at their _rehearsal_. You think it's ok for Angela to be someplace like that?" He could tell he hadn't influenced Patty one bit. But that didn't surprise him, as she generally had her own ideas and those were all that really mattered to her.

"Is that what this is all about? Because I don't think Angela would drink, especially not after watching what happened to Rayanne. And 'that guy' as you call him just happens to be who our daughter thinks she's in love with. You might want to try to see what it is in him that she thinks is worthy of such emotion. I still think we can trust Jordan. I know he may have made some wrong decisions, but I think he's really changed somehow, I think because of Angela."

"Oh God, I don't believe this," Graham muttered as he got up. "I can't talk to you about this. You're…you're just…it's like _you're_ in love with the guy, or something. You just won't listen, or you just don't want to hear."

"Graham, that's ridiculous! I'm not…" Patty tried to argue with Graham, but he left the room and when he came back he was putting on his coat.

"Where are you going?" she asked, dumbfounded that he would walk out in the middle of a discussion.

"I need to go back to the restaurant. Hallie is still there and she was waiting for me to help finalize the terms of the loan before we go to the bank tomorrow. But I thought _this_ was more important and needed to be dealt with right away. Guess I was wrong." Graham bit off the last sentence before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Patty stood there in disbelief. She knew that Graham had been under a lot of stress lately, but it was like she didn't even recognize him anymore. Where did this sudden disapproval of Jordan come from and why did he never seem to be able to tear himself away from the restaurant, or from Hallie, for more than few moments? Patty felt as though her comfortable life as she knew it was in some sort of jeopardy, and she was helpless to do anything about it.

Patty sighed as she looked around her at the empty living room. Danielle was in bed, Angela was locked in her room in despair, and Graham was gone again, off with Hallie, _again_. Patty headed up to her own bedroom alone. She paused briefly outside Angela's room, but decided against trying to reason with her tonight. Tomorrow would give her some time to calm down and they could talk rationally, or so Patty prayed.


	6. Ch 6 More than Just Patience

**A/N: I know it sounded like Angela was really in some deep trouble, and from her point of view, her world **_**has**_** just crashed b/c of her parents. But the reality is that Graham is just concerned over knowing that Jordan has already pressured Angela for sex & then **_**had**_** sex w/her best friend. He just doesn't see him as having honorable intentions (Graham should talk, look at him hanging w/Hallie so much…you **_**know**_** he's wantin' him some of that, lol!)**

**Anyway, it's up to our two young lovers to figure out a way to prove all the naysayers wrong, and find a way to fulfill their desires, right? The naysayers **_**are**_** wrong, aren't they? Hmmm…**

Ch. 6 More than Just Patience

Patty sighed as she looked around her at the empty living room. Danielle was in bed, Angela was locked in her room in despair, and Graham was gone again, off with Hallie, _again_. Patty headed up to her own bedroom alone. She paused briefly outside Angela's room, but decided against trying to reason with her tonight. Tomorrow would give her some time to calm down and they could talk rationally, or so Patty prayed.

Patty waited until after midnight for Graham to return, but finally fell asleep. She wasn't sure what time he got in, and he slept late the next morning. Patty watched Angela enter the kitchen and make herself a cup of coffee, something Patty was still not used to seeing. Angela didn't speak, which was an occurrence Patty was intimately familiar with. She decided to try and talk to her anyway. "Would you like a muffin to go with that coffee?"

"I'm not hungry," Angela retorted, obviously still upset.

"Well you need to eat something, Angela. You know how important…" Patty couldn't resist the attempt to try to impart some motherly advice, but Angela interrupted her.

"You know Mom, I think I can tell when I'm hungry or not. Isn't it enough that you and Dad are controlling my every move throughout the day? Do you really need to control what I eat too?"

Patty pressed her lips together as she studied her daughter's angry expression. Obviously this was going to be harder than she had imagined and take more than just patience. "Look, Angela, we are not trying to control your every action. Your father is just under a lot of stress right now and he _may_ be overreacting, a little overprotective because of the tension. But it's just a temporary…."

Again Angela cut her mother off, "Why are you making excuses for him? The whole world is under a lot of pressure, but you don't see everyone taking it all out on everyone else around them!"

"Angela," Patty sighed, trying to remain calm herself, "you know your father just wants what's best for you. We both do. And I do think it's best if you start paying attention to some other things, important things in your life as _well_ as Jordan. Like helping your friend Rickie with his play and coming home after school and doing some homework and some chores around the house. And remember, this is not forever, it's just temporary."

"Are you saying that I can't ride home from school with Jordan anymore?" Angela whirled around to face her mother.

"You already said he has to work today. And you were going to…" Patty was cut short yet again by Angela's outburst.

"But what about tomorrow, and the day after, and the days after that? I can't _believe_ this family!" Angela was incensed and Patty knew she was losing ground fast. She thought about overruling Graham on the issue of Angela riding home from school with Jordan, but just then a car honked outside and Angela said bitterly, "Bye."

"You're staying after school today, right?" Patty called after Angela as she headed to the door.

"Yes, mom, I'm staying. Bye." Again the irritation fairly dripped from Angela's voice.

Patty sighed and realized that was one confrontation still awaiting her at a later time. In the meantime, she had Graham to face. She thought she needed to try to reason with him a little and see if she couldn't get him to ease up on Jordan and Angela. She didn't especially look forward to facing either Graham or Angela, Patty thought with a frown.

Angela got in Jordan's car and slammed the door shut. She sat there against the door, frowning and silently fuming.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Jordan asked with concern as he reached for Angela's hand to pull her closer to him. "That's not exactly the hello I was expecting this morning," he whispered in her ear as he bent his head to kiss her.

But Angela was still too agitated to respond beyond a small peck before she pulled away and began unloading her gripes about her parents. "My parents are being, like from the Stone Age again, or something. I mean I was only like five minutes late and they both started with all this crap about how I'm spending too much time with you and neglecting everything else. I mean, five minutes late, come _on_!"

Jordan frowned as he listened to Angela complain about her parents. "Wow. I know we were late, like more than five minutes late, but not much more." Jordan started the car and headed toward school as he thought about what had gone wrong. He began to chew on his thumbnail, a habit he frequently reverted to whenever he was unsure of something. "That's just surprising. I mean, your mom was like, so cool. I don't understand. You think I should talk to her, or something?" He frowned again as he thought how something _always_ seemed to go wrong. _Shit_.

Angela just rolled her eyes at the idea that her mom was _so cool_. Jordan definitely had met a different version than the rest of the world. But still, she had to admit, "Well, that's the really _bizarre_ part, not that it isn't _all_ bizarre. It's not my mom who's freaking out. It's my dad. He's usually ok, but lately, he's just been wigging out over you and me spending so much time together. It's like he's suspicious or something, of what we _might_ do. Last night he was looking at me like he was suspicious of what we _did_ do. Talk about creepy," Angela shivered a little as she said the last words.

"Well," Jordan tried to hide a smile as he continued, "I know whenever I think about what we _did_ do, I kinda, like…," Jordan paused as his grin turned really big remembering the time they'd shared last night.

"Yeah…?" Angela couldn't help it and found herself smiling, for the first time since she got up that morning. Just looking at Jordan, just seeing him, was all it took to make her heart sing. No matter how bad things were with her parents, just being with him made everything alright again. "You kinda…like…what?" Jordan's smile was infectious, and they both found themselves smiling so much they began to laugh.

"I kinda, ya know, go a little crazy myself," Jordan said, his voice turning serious again and lowering to a whisper, but the smile still turned the corners of his mouth up.

They had just pulled into the parking lot and Jordan stopped the car and turned to reach for Angela. It was just what she had been dreaming and wishing he would do, and she slid eagerly across the seat to meet his lips. For a brief instant, Angela felt like none of the time they had been apart since last night had even happened. It was like they were still lying naked in each other's arms, still feeling the heat they had created between themselves.

Jordan kissed Angela deeply and she happily matched his hunger with her own. "Mmmm," he moaned into her ear as they turned their heads for a breath and nuzzled each other's necks, "and kissing you like this _really_ makes me think about what we _did_ do last night. I like you being in my house." Jordan rested the top of his head against Angela's forehead. "It was kinda like, lonely there, without you, after I went back." Man, if only they could just keep driving, he thought, away from school and back to a bed where he could lie next to her naked skin again.

He thought briefly about taking her back to his house again, but he knew his old man was like, home now. He'd be asleep, but still Jordan wouldn't risk taking Angela there while he was home. Dammit, he thought, school was _not_ where he wanted to go right now. But he knew they were here at school, and he knew they would have to go. "Guess we better get going inside, though, right?" He looked in Angela's eyes to see if there was any chance she disagreed with him and thought maybe they should skip today.

Angela had allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of Jordan's arms and lips again. She loved the way he could just take everything else away and make it sort of disappear when she was with him. When he told her it was lonely at his house without her there last night, she started thinking they should just skip school today. But then he mentioned going inside. She had not yet moved on to thinking about going to class, but she knew she needed to, and so did he. She sighed, and said, "Yeah, I guess we better." But they both went right back to kissing each other hungrily.

Jordan knew they really couldn't skip school. But he felt better when he remembered that at least he could take her back to her house this afternoon, and be alone with her for awhile before he had to go to work. "C'mon, we better go now, or I won't be able to in a minute," he said to her as he kissed her quickly one more time and they got out of the car.

His words caused Angela to smile a knowing, but embarrassed smile. The two of them walked hand in hand toward the school building, alternately bumping shoulders and swinging their hands. Jordan leaned over and whispered in Angela's ear, "The sooner we get this day started, the sooner it's like, over and I can take you back to your house. I gotta work today, but we'll have a little time before I gotta go." He squeezed her hand as he said the last part.

Ugh, Angela thought to herself as she felt an awful dread in the bottom of her stomach. "Uh, well, that's the part I didn't get to, actually." Part of her didn't want to have to tell Jordan about her parents' ridiculous idea to not let her ride home with him, or let him take her home when 'nobody was there.' It made her sound so immature, and she hated that. Another part of her didn't want to tell him because she didn't want to believe it herself and saying it out loud would make it sound like, real.

"Um, my parents, they sorta, well it's my dad, really…he sorta…well, he doesn't think you should bring me home today, because I'm supposed to, ya know, be helping Rickie out with the play. So I have to like, stay after school today and just catch a ride with Mr. Katimski after play practice is over."

"No sweat. I gotta work today anyway, so it's cool. But I'll miss gettin' to be alone with ya. Guess we could always go back to the boiler room during lunch. Or I could just try to hold off til after school tomorrow," he said with a devilish grin. Jordan reached over and kissed Angela's cheek, then stopped them both on the sidewalk in front of the school as he turned her toward him for one last, long kiss before they went inside.

"Ummm, I can't go with you tomorrow, either," Angela finally spit out as their lips pulled apart, still not wanting to face the whole truth herself. She wasn't going to tell Jordan all the crazy things her dad had said. Her mom said he was just under stress and maybe overreacting. She also said it was just temporary, so Angela was hoping maybe it could all just be a nightmare that might be over before she had to explain it all to Jordan. She decided the less said, the better and told him, "I gotta catch up on some homework and stuff for the next few days," she said quickly.

"Whaddya mean? I can at least give you a ride home before you do your homework, and _stuff_." Jordan leaned in for another kiss, but Angela pulled back and said, "Just for a few days, my parents want me to like, ride the bus home and get caught up. But it's just for a few days," Angela said when she saw Jordan frowning at her.

"Wow, they must be really mad, huh?" he asked as they went inside. "But you'll definitely be coming to practice tomorrow night, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that won't be any problem," Angela hedged, hoping that it would be the truth.

"Ok, then. I'll see ya in the boiler room at lunchtime, right?" Jordan gave her one small kiss and a beautiful smile before he headed off to his own homeroom.

"Yeah, I'll see ya," said Angela, smiling but already feeling a little lonely herself without him. Just then Rickie came around the corner and saw her.

"Hey stranger," he said good-naturedly, but Angela took it as more criticism of how much she had been consumed by Jordan. It just wasn't exactly what she needed to hear right then.

"Very funny, Rickie. So I've been hanging out with Jordan a lot the last few weeks. It's not like you have so much free time either with play practice going on anyway." She couldn't help the irritation that escaped with her words. She knew most of her irritation was really with her parents, her dad to be exact, but Rickie was the one who was there and he hit a raw nerve.

"Whoa, there. I'm not the enemy, remember? I'm on your side, just like always. So what happened that like, made you have a 'side,' anyway?" Rickie, as usual, was understanding and perceptive all at the same time.

Angela loved that he was still her friend and just the fact that he was, well, that he was Rickie. The whole thing with Rayanne had left Angela afraid she might lose her friendship with Rickie. But he had really stood by her. He was still friendly with Rayanne, Angela knew. They were both, like, together a lot because of play rehearsals. But Angela also knew they hadn't hung out together outside of school in a long time. Rayanne had just kind of alienated everyone around her, or something.

"I'm sorry, Rickie," Angela leaned her head on Rickie's shoulder as they walked down the hall toward homeroom. "It's just that my parents, as usual, have decided to ruin my life yet again. They told me I'm spending too much time with Jordan and I can't ride home from school with him for awhile."

"I see. Ouch." Rickie patted Angela's back as they walked into the classroom. "So does that mean you'll be, like, coming back to play practice? We could use your help, ya know."

"Yes, I'll be there. It's not just that I wanted to spend time with Jordan, ya know, Rickie? It's just that I still wasn't really ready to have to deal with Rayanne."

"I know Angela, but look, she's really sorry. She hates what she did." Rickie tried again to get Angela to move past her hurt and anger. Even though they all three seemed to be busy doing other things lately, he missed them just being able to laugh together in between classes like they used to. He knew it might be something they never got back, and sighed.

"I know. She told me that when she _apologized_ in typical Rayanne fashion, which is to say, it wasn't very pretty. But I know she feels bad, and I know I need to just get over it already. To tell you the truth, Rickie, I think I am. Everything with Jordan is just so…," Angela paused as her thoughts turned to the one thing in her life that never failed to make her smile these days – Jordan. "It's just so…so, damn, good," Angela finished off with the most satisfied grin ever.

"Reeaally? And just what does that mean?" Rickie poked Angela in the arm as he tried to get her to spill, but Angela just kept grinning, mostly to herself now, as her thoughts turned back to Jordan.

She knew the smile might never leave her face today as long as she kept reliving the dream of the two of them together last night. But she wasn't ready just yet to share the news with anyone else. As each class bell rang throughout the day, Angela found herself daydreaming of Jordan, of being with him at his house last night, in his room, in his bed. And the best she could do as far as thinking about anything else was to look forward to lunchtime when they could meet again in the boiler room.


	7. Ch 7 More Longing

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the long delay…real life takes me on a whirlwind every fall & this one's no different…I won't have much time for the next couple months, either…I can't believe I squeezed this one out in the middle of everything…but I had to chill for awhile last nite & naturally I went to my fav site & there were updates galore, woohoooo!!! Thanks to all the fab authors for all your great ideas & for feeding my habit…it got me to thinking about my own story and all the ideas I still have for our young lovers…so here's the next installment**

**More longing…Graham longing for Hallie, Brian and Rayanne both longing for Angela, Angela longing for Jordan (as always) and Jordan longing for, well, ya know, um….(as always, lol!)**

**Hope you enjoy & thanks to **_**everyone**_** who has taken the time to tell me their thoughts about this story…I LOVE to hear from you guys!**

Ch. 7 - More Longing

She knew the smile might never leave her face today as long as she kept reliving the dream of the two of them together last night. But she wasn't ready just yet to share the news with anyone else. As each class bell rang throughout the day, Angela found herself daydreaming of Jordan, of being with him at his house last night, in his room, in his bed. And the best she could do as far as thinking about anything else was to look forward to lunchtime when they could meet again in the boiler room.

Graham rolled over in bed that morning and looked at the clock. Almost 10 in the morning, damn! He couldn't believe he had slept so late, and wondered if Patty had left already. He hated himself for hoping she had. It was just that Graham knew he couldn't face her right now. That is, he knew he couldn't face her without the guilt he felt written all over his face. Especially after the way he had walked out on her last night.

Graham was creating a real bind for himself that he was beginning to feel trapped in. He knew he hadn't gotten angry at Patty last night just because she defended Jordan. Graham was trying to protect Angela from the use and abuse he felt certain Jordan would place on her. He thought he was justified in that part. But Graham knew he had also gotten mad at Patty just because it was a convenient excuse to leave her last night and go back to the restaurant, back to Hallie.

Graham sighed as he recalled their words last night after he returned to the restaurant. They had been growing closer every day, working together such long hours toward the same goal. They had both been near the breaking point with the stress and exhaustion that went with the opening of the new restaurant, and they had to hold one another up several times, to encourage each other to go the distance and not give up.

The restaurant was nearly ready to open and neither Graham nor Hallie had given up. In fact, through all the encouragement and support, they had come to realize how much they admired each other. Last night they had finally admitted how much they desired each other too, even though it had become apparent long before they spoke the actual words. They had kissed passionately and would have left together and gone back to Hallie's apartment if Graham's guilty conscience hadn't taken over.

"Hallie, I…I want to just walk out of here with you and not leave you. I want to stay with you all night, lie next to you all night, and come back with you again in the morning and do it all over again tomorrow. But…."

Hallie stopped Graham's words with a kiss, trying to get him to stop being so rational and make him forget about what he _should _do and just focus on the part he _wanted_ to do.

Graham fell into the passion of the kiss once again as his desire for her raged through his veins. He felt himself go crazy with lust like he hadn't felt in such a long time with Patty. _Shit_, Graham, thought as he remembered Patty and realized that he couldn't go through with this, not now, not like this.

"But I have a wife and a family and I have to go home now." Graham broke the embrace and pulled away from Hallie, turning his back because he knew if he looked at her face, her lips swollen from his kisses, he wouldn't be able to hold his resolve at all. "Even if every ounce of me wants to stay here with you, Hallie, I can't. I...I just can't…I just…not right now."

Graham turned back around to look in her eyes. She had to know the truth. She had to know how badly he wanted her, she just had to. He didn't want her to think he was rejecting her. Graham couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt by something he said or did to her.

Hallie looked at Graham, feeling a rush of emotions that were all heightened by her weakened emotional state. The long hours of working, coupled with the stress of all the obligations, decisions, deadlines, inspectors, creditors, suppliers and the growing attraction between Graham and her had Hallie's head spinning. She didn't want to have to go home alone tonight, and he looked so damn sexy standing there with his sleeves rolled up and his shirt unbuttoned to his chest. She could tell he wanted her, too, but she knew it wasn't that easy for him to turn his back on his family. It was part of what made him so appealing to her and she knew it.

"It's ok, Graham," Hallied sighed. "I know you can't walk out of here with me tonight and stay with me. The time isn't right, but I am hoping it will be soon. And I hope you know how hard it's going to be for me to wait, no matter how soon it might be." Hallie raised her eyebrow as she spoke the last words, trying to emphasize that she didn't want to have to wait much longer.

Graham appeared to get the message as he responded with a fierce kiss before he turned and walked out the door. Lying in his bed this morning, he felt ashamed to know that by kissing her like that, he had implied to Hallie that he would be getting out of his marriage, out of his _family_ soon so he could be with her. When he was here, in his house, he couldn't believe that he was even considering doing what he was thinking. But when he was with Hallie….

Graham finally rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where the coffeepot had gone cold. He sighed as he began to make another pot and noticed a note on the fridge. "_G – gone to office for meeting…done by 11:30… meet for lunch at 12? need to talk – P_"

Graham got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surely the only reason she needed to talk was to resolve their argument last night about Jordan and Angela. She couldn't know anything about Hallie, could she? Graham hated himself yet again for what he was thinking, for what he was doing. Was it the same thing he had hated Jordan for doing, going from one girl to another? Was he any better than that boy, who was less than half his age? Just the idea that he even came close to being comparable to that kid made Graham hate himself even more, and made him hate Jordan even more as well.

Lunchtime rolled around at Liberty High and the halls filled up with students all going in different directions. Angela headed for the boiler room, not noticing anybody else, her thoughts entirely focused on feeling Jordan's arms around her body and his lips on her own hungry mouth. She didn't even notice Rayanne and Brian at the other end of the hall, both watching her, and both having surprisingly similar thoughts.

Rayanne saw Angela head toward the door to the boiler room and just turned back to face her open locker. She didn't want to appear to Angela, or to anybody else, for that matter, to be interested in anything Angela was doing. Rayanne had tried to act like she was unaffected by the cold and distant way Angela had treated her for the last couple months, ever since Angela had found out about that night she'd been with Catalano. The night that had changed everything in Rayanne's life, she thought bitterly.

It wasn't even that great of a night, Rayanne recalled with disgust. She knew she had allowed him to like, use her but was still surprised that she actually felt used. Rayanne had always allowed guys to use her that way. It never made her feel bad before, mostly because she was using them too, trying to fill some empty spot in her life that she knew was missing. Probably some crap about her father abandoning her in her early life, Rayanne thought with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at her own psycho-drama and slammed her locker shut.

Just as Rayanne turned around to flounce down the hallway pretending that she was as happy go lucky as always, Brian also turned away from his locker and once again ran right into her. "Krakow for God's sake, can't you come up with any other move at all? I mean, really. If you wanna get some action goin' on, you've really got to come up with another way to like, approach girls than slamming into them every time you wanna cop a feel." Rayanne had started out angry at the world and was taking her anger out on Brian, but somewhere along the way, she turned as she always did, into the temptress.

Edging up next to Brian, Rayanne pressed her breasts against his arm as she reached up to whisper into his ear, "There are much better ways to 'slam into me' if that's what you have in mind, ya know."

Brian stood rooted to the spot, staring into Rayanne's cleavage, which she had strategically placed right where he had diverted his gaze when she began to berate him. He had been minding his own business, standing at his locker when he saw Angela coming down the hall. He thought it might be a good time to strike up a normal conversation with her, since she had been trying to be really nice to him lately. He knew it was probably because she felt sorry for him, but she just kept trying to be friendly, only Brian hadn't been able to respond with much enthusiasm.

But Brian thought he was ready to give it a try, even though he was still a little sad they couldn't be more than friends. He missed Angela, though, and finally decided being friends was better than nothing at all. But just then she turned to head toward the boiler room. Brian just rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut, turning away and distractedly heading down the hall in a huff when he ran smack into Rayanne Graff. Great, Brian thought, that's just like, perfect.

To make things even worse, Rayanne was going from being all bitchy to like, all seductive or something. Brian stared down at the floor only to have her breasts slide right into his view as they rubbed up against his arm. He couldn't help but stare at them as they touched his sleeve, knowing that if his sleeve was like, just a few inches shorter, her breasts would be like, touching his skin. Dammit, another erection from actual human contact, Brian thought with shock. Only this time he was annoyed with his body's response.

"Look, Graff, save it for the next guy who's drunk enough to crawl into the backseat with you, ok?" Brian struck out with the worst thing he could think of trying to get his mind off of her skin touching his skin and trying to make sure she had no idea of the effect she was having on him. His tactics worked, too, as Rayanne stepped back with a stricken look on her face.

Rayanne couldn't believe that anything Krakow had to say would ever mean anything to her, but he had just struck right at the heart of what she had begun to feel insecure about. She faltered momentarily before she recovered with her own dig, trying to regain the upper hand that she was used to. "Still pining away for what ya can't have, eh Krakow? Maybe it was only a backseat, but at least it wasn't _rejection_."

They both walked away in opposite directions, disgusted with each other, disgusted with the situation, and disgusted with themselves. If either had stopped to consider the other's true predicament, they might have realized how much they had in common and tried to commiserate with each other instead of sniping at each other. But both Brian and Rayanne walked away from the encounter even more miserable than before.

Angela was feeling the exact opposite, on a total high as she descended the stairs down into the boiler room. Jordan was waiting for her there, and stood up as she entered the room. He reached for her as she closed the distance between them, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her like a starving man. Angela kissed him back with a growing hunger of her own.

Jordan's mind went right back to last night, to the feeling of her creamy smooth skin sliding under his, to the memory of her lying in his bed, her hair spread across his pillow. He went instantly hard as her mouth, her arms and her hands consumed his body just as thoughts of them together last night consumed his mind.

"Angela," he whispered raggedly as he broke the kiss briefly, only to turn his head to the other side and dive in for more.

"Mmmm," was the best Angela could manage in response. Her own body was getting lost in the current of passion, as it always did in Jordan's arms. She too, was replaying their night together, remembering the things he had done to her body and feeling like she belonged to him now. She liked the way that felt and wanted to give herself to him completely, to do with as he wanted. She trusted him to do what was right and she knew she wanted him just as badly.

"God," Jordan breathed out, "you're driving me crazy." He bent his head as he nuzzled her neck, running his hands down her back until they found their way to her ass, where he squeezed and then pressed her firmly up against his rock hard erection.

Angela sucked in her breath as she felt his hands squeezing her butt, pressing her against the hard bulge in his pants. Her fear of this reaction in him was completely gone now. She knew just exactly what that bulge looked like now, what it felt like, and it gave her a sense of power over him instead of fear, knowing she could make him react like that. She couldn't help but press herself even further against him as his hands left her rear and began to roam around her waist, sliding up under her shirt. The feel of his fingers against her skin sent tingles up and down her spine, but also a tiny alarm.

"Jordan, we can't…like, not here…" Angela tried to protest as she grabbed his arms in an attempt to stop the pursuit of his hands. She didn't want to go back to sounding like the shy, unsure girl she had been before, but she didn't feel comfortable going that far in, like a public place.

"I know," Jordan whispered, his head still bent low beside her neck, her silky skin enticing him even as he tried to regain some sort of balance. Damn, she had a way of making him forget where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. "I just can't get enough of you," he continued in his breathless voice, his lips next to her ear. "You need to come with me after school." Jordan looked into Angela's beautiful green eyes as he said the last words, his own deep blue eyes pleading with her to give in to him.

Angela felt herself crumble under the pull of his eyes, his touch, his smell. Everything about him just made all of her want to be with him, and she heaved a big, sad sigh as she said, "Ah, I want to, I really do. But I can't, Jordan. You know I can't, like, not today." She placed her palm against his cheek, gently stroking his gorgeous face, which was now turning into a frown. "I'm sorry, baby."

Hearing her call him that, so easily and so tenderly, made Jordan forget whatever was wrong and just seek out her lips once again. She felt so good next to him like this. He couldn't believe how much he already felt like he had to have her with him. He was always interested in what she was doing before, but now he just wanted her to be with him all the time.

Jordan found himself constantly thinking about her all day. Remembering how bad he had missed her when she was mad at him and wouldn't even talk to him made him want to hold on to her even more. Especially now that they had, like, slept together. It was like, now that he had tasted what he had wondered about for so long, he couldn't even think about going back to not having it again. Their heated kisses turned soft and lingering as they knew they were about to have to go back upstairs.

"I mean, I want to go with you, but you have to work anyway, and I have to go help with the play," Angela reminded him, trying to be mature about the whole thing. It wasn't easy when she felt like stomping her foot like a child, telling her parents to get bent and then just running off with Jordan.

Suddenly Jordan pulled back from Angela and said, "You gonna be working with Rickie and that Corey guy?"


	8. Ch 8 More Alone

**A/N: Thanks again to those who review…as all authors know, it really is inspiration to keep writing. Several are mad at Graham in this story & I guess I haven't written him very sympathetically, but I actually don't see him as being too bad. He just wants to protect Angela, but he is a little hypocritical for looking down on Jordan when he's far from perfect himself. But I've always had a soft spot for Graham, mostly because he **_**is**_** imperfect. I think that's part of his charm, much like Jordan. Oh those men & the things we women will do for them, sigh.**

**I'm trying to find time to continue this story. I really have one special idea I want to write about. It should make its way into the story in the next chapter. Til then, I hope you enjoy a little more….**

Ch. 8 – More Alone

Suddenly Jordan pulled back from Angela and said, "You gonna be working with Rickie and that Corey guy?"

"Yeah, mostly, I guess. They're both doing the backstage stuff, which is all I'm doing," Angela said, smiling as she thought how happy Rickie would be to have her there helping him again.

Jordan noticed her smile and wondered if it was for that asshole, Corey. He was surprised he felt so strongly about some other dude, when he never cared one way or the other before. It never mattered if a girl he'd been with was hooking up with another guy, because then Jordan was free to move on himself. Lots of times, he already had moved on himself.

But the thought of Angela around that other guy, and him flirting or like, getting close to her just made Jordan boil inside. He had worked too hard to get Angela back with him, and after last night, he knew he couldn't stand the thought of her with any other guy.

Man, Jordan thought to himself, I can't believe I'm thinking like this. It was sorta like, he felt she was like, _his_ girl or something. Not just a girl he had been with. This was still a new feeling for Jordan and he wasn't sure he liked feeling it, but he couldn't seem to help it. Maybe it was because he knew he was the first guy she'd ever been with or something. He just knew he felt protective of her and didn't want anyone else taking advantage of her.

"I could like call in sick, or somethin', ya know, so we could, be together, if you want," Jordan said in his usual broken manner of speaking.

Angela couldn't help smiling at him for his endearing habit, for his obvious desire to be with her, for just being there with her at all. Being with him was like, overwhelmingly important, critical even to Angela right now. A small part of her worried that after they had sex, he would just be done with her and move on to the next girl waiting in line for him. And Angela knew there would always be a line of girls waiting for Jordan Catalano. She still had a hard time believing she was the one with him, the one holding onto him.

But here they both were, and not only was Jordan _not_ walking away, he was actually scheming ways for them to spend even more time together. The whole idea of him, like plotting ways for them to be together made Angela recall all the times she and Rayanne had plotted the same thing, just so she could have the chance to be where Jordan was going to be. Angela frowned slightly, realizing just how much she missed the carefree times she and Rayanne had shared.

Jordan was watching Angela's reaction to his suggestion of calling in sick go from smiling to frowning, and for a crazy minute he thought maybe she _did _want to be with that damn Corey dude. He frowned himself, thinking about it and said with some irritation, "Unless helping with the play means that much to you. I guess I can just like, see you again, whenever." Jordan stood up to leave, walking a few steps away from Angela before turning back around to look at her.

Angela was lost thinking of Rayanne and trying to figure out how she really felt about her. She knew she would see her today at play practice and was still nervous about how to approach her. She was caught by surprise when Jordan just got up and walked away, apparently bothered that she wasn't excited about his idea of calling in sick. When he turned back around, Angela could tell he was waiting for her to stop him, to come to him. She also knew he had the kind of power over her to make her do it.

It was like that night at the World Happiness Dance. He wouldn't even walk up to her and talk to her at the dance. But when he left and walked past her and Rickie, he just waited a few feet away, silently indicating that he wanted her to come to him. For a guy who used very few words, he sure had a way of like, getting his message across sometimes, Angela thought with a wry grin. She couldn't believe she was such, like putty in his hands, either. But she wanted him too, and the look of desire shooting from his penetrating blue gaze just drew her to him like a magnet.

"Whenever, huh?" Angela said slowly, as she walked in a similar slow manner to where Jordan stood waiting, again, for her to come to him. "Are you gonna call in sick every time you have to work? So we can, be together?" Angela was teasing him, and it felt good to be so carefree with him. She couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression.

"Funny," Jordan finally managed to mumble, a small smile beginning to turn up the corners of his sexy lips. "I just thought that maybe, ya know…well, I guess maybe you like hanging out with all those people, huh?" Jordan searched her face for any clues about the only person he was really interested in knowing about.

"Oh I love hanging with Rickie, definitely. It's Rayanne I'm not too sure about. I know you don't wanna, like, talk about her anymore. Neither do I, I swear. I mean, it really doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm too happy to be mad." Angela smiled at Jordan as she said the last part, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's just that I like, have to get over that kind of, ya know, awkwardness that's still there. It's weird, but I guess I might as well go ahead and get it over with, ya know? I mean, it's something I like, really need to do already."

Jordan felt bad that he hadn't even considered Angela having to deal with Graff. It was just too easy for him to never think of Graff again, so he didn't. But he did notice that she never mentioned anything about that Corey guy. Did she do that on purpose or did she really not care anything about him, Jordan wondered? Shit, I gotta snap outta this, he thought and leaned over to kiss Angela one last time before they had to go, pressing hard against her lips and pushing his tongue as far back against her teeth as he could get it, just to remind her of what she would be missing.

"Ok then, guess I won't see you again til tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams tonight…." Jordan whispered in her ear as he took off up the stairs, leaving Angela breathless from the kiss and knowing she would definitely have the most wicked dreams. However, she doubted the dreams would be accompanied by any sleep at all as she took a deep breath and followed shortly behind Jordan.

Graham entered the print shop and just stood at the door for a minute, breathing in that old familiar smell of ink and printing chemicals. God, he didn't miss it a bit, he thought with a sense of relief as he realized that he no longer had to be here every day.

Patty walked in just then and saw him standing at the door. "Graham, what are you doing? Are you going to come in, or just stand there at the door?" she asked him, indicating by her tone that she disapproved, as usual, of his momentary daydreaming. Patty was nothing if not practical, and standing and staring was not accomplishing anything.

"I uh, I thought you might be ready to go," Graham offered, trying hard not to be irritated by her habit. It was not a good way to start this _talk_ they needed to have. He already felt guilty about his dalliance with Hallie and had decided he needed to come clean to Patty. Then they could face whatever damage there was and try to fix it. He'd decided his family was worth that. But standing there in that print shop and hearing Patty talk to him like that reminded him of so many reasons he really did not want to stay any longer. Graham didn't know what to do or what he would say to her now.

Patty got her things and they left, walking the two blocks to the café for lunch. Once they had ordered Patty and Graham both hesitated for a moment, then began speaking at the same time.

"Look, about last night...," Graham began.

"Graham, I just wanted to...," Patty started to explain and then they both laughed, obviously a little nervous about how to approach each other at that point. "I'm sorry, what did you want to say?"

"No, that's ok. You go ahead," Graham offered, partly to be polite and partly because he really didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

Patty however, was rarely at a loss for words, and was happy to begin again in an effort to set things straight. It was important for Patty to have things in her life as straight as possible. "I just wanted to say that I think we need to be united in our efforts with Angela, even if we're not in agreement about what sort of boy Jordan is."

Patty was trying to get Graham to see that he had been overly harsh trying to restrict her time with Jordan. Graham just saw it as yet another attempt by Patty to impose her will and have things her way. He realized what a fool he was for thinking she might apologize for not trying to understand his point of view. Graham was just about ready to walk out and let her have things her way all she wanted.

"I just think that we should give Angela and Jordan the benefit of the doubt as long as they haven't done anything we asked them not to do," Patty continued. "I know his band practice probably isn't the most risk-free environment, but…" Patty was interrupted by Graham at this point.

"Patty, she was almost a half hour late, after spending the _entire_ day with him," Graham protested. "You _know_ what he did with Rayanne Graff, and now he's right back with our daughter, spending every waking moment together and you're not _worried_ what they might do or that he might break her heart _again_? You know guys aren't always the prince charming you're dreaming about."

Patty studied Graham's face as he spoke. "Are we talking about Jordan here, or _guys_ in general, or someone else in particular?" she questioned him, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Graham's eyes opened wide in surprise for a moment as he realized how close she was to the truth about him. His reaction was disgust, with himself, with Jordan, with Patty, with the whole situation. He chose, however, to take his frustration out on the closest target. "Forget it. I can see you've made up your mind, as usual, about this already. Was there really even a purpose in _talking_ about it with me, or was the purpose just to inform me what you've already decided?"

Graham stood up as though he were about to walk out on Patty yet again. Shocked at his behavior, Patty tried to reason with him. "Graham, I am not trying to dictate to you. Come on, sit down. I'm just trying…," but she was interrupted by Graham.

"I'm late. I need to get to the restaurant. We're meeting with the equipment suppliers today. Let Angela do whatever she wants with Jordan, I won't argue. See you tonight." Graham said all this as he was putting his coat back on, clearly done with the conversation, the lunch, and it seemed to Patty, with her as well.

"Graham, wait! Don't walk away again, please. We need to…," Patty said as quietly as she could to not be overheard by the people around her, but she wanted to stop him. It made no difference. Graham was already on his way out the door as the waitress delivered their plates of food. Patty looked at the meals in front of her and just heaved a big, sad sigh. She couldn't figure out what had happened to them and had no idea what would come of it.

Angela made her way over to the theater after the last class was over and looked for Rickie, but didn't see him right away. She turned the corner heading backstage and ran straight into Rayanne. "Oh, sorry," Angela mumbled, looking away and then back again at Rayanne.

Rayanne was struck speechless for a moment, both surprised and nervous to be standing face to face with Angela. She wanted so much to just go back to joking around, laughing and being crazy together like they used to. But all their encounters lately proved to Rayanne there was no way Angela wanted anything more than to nod at her or mumble a quick hello or goodbye before turning away.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you…and uh, and I'm sorry…," Rayanne didn't really know what to say to Angela, although there was so much she wanted to talk about with her.

"Rayanne," Angela let out a big breath she seemed to be holding and continued, "you don't have to be sorry anymore. Really. I mean, I just…I still don't understand how you could do…what you did. But I just don't want to have to like, be angry anymore, you know? I just don't want to have to even, like remember it, or anything. So you don't need to apologize anymore, really. I mean I just want to forget about it, you know?"

"You mean it?" Rayanne asked, looking hopeful and yet almost afraid to believe Angela was saying she could just forget about it. Could they really get their friendship back, she wondered?

"Yes, I mean it. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to move on," Angela said with conviction.

"Then you forgive me?" Rayanne wanted to make sure just what Angela meant. She wanted to know if they could be friends again.

Angela let out another big sigh, as she thought about what Rayanne was asking. This is what she was unsure of herself. This is why Angela was like, awkward with Rayanne now and uneasy whenever it came to being around her. "I'm not sure how I feel, really. I just know I'm not mad anymore and I don't want to have to think about it anymore. I mean, I miss the fun we used to have, but I'm not sure I can just go back to acting like it never happened."

Rayanne looked down as she thought about what Angela was saying. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but at least it wasn't a total rejection, either. "Sooo….you're not, like, mad anymore, but…you don't want to like, be friends either?" Rayanne asked, looking back up into Angela's eyes trying to understand what she was saying.

"Um, I don't know, Rayanne. Can we just, like, do what we need to without like, apologizing _or_ trying to be friends again right now? I mean, maybe we will be friends again, but I…I'm just not ready to…I mean, if it happens, it happens, ya know? I just don't wanna be mad _or_ be friends right now. I just want…to be, _okay_. Ok?"

Rayanne couldn't help smiling sadly as she realized she was still a long way from getting things back the way they used to be. But at least they didn't have to pretend like they didn't notice each other, she thought. That was an improvement. "Ok. So you're helping with the play again?" She decided to ask about a neutral subject. At least it was a conversation.

Angela was relieved to have that speech part over with. It was something she had known for awhile she needed to do, but every time she thought about it, she got that nervous feeling in her stomach. Now they could just talk about normal things. "Yeah, actually I was just looking for Rickie. Have you seen him?"

Rickie came in from the front of the theater and saw Rayanne and Angela talking, in an almost friendly way. He couldn't believe his eyes, but it made him so happy, he approached them both with a huge smile. "So are we all ready to like, get this _show_ on the road?" He couldn't help being corny. He was just so happy for the three of them to be standing together, doing _anything_ together.

Rayanne and Angela looked at each other and smiled tentatively. Then they both looked at Rickie and laughed. They all felt the relief of the awkwardness being behind them. Angela poked Rickie in the arm and said, "So are we like, painting today or what?"

"Sure. C'mon, I'll get you a brush," Rickie replied as he took Angela by the arm and headed backstage. Rayanne's smile faded as she watched them walk away from her. The awkwardness might be gone, but so was the closeness they had once shared and she felt even more alone now than when Angela was mad at her.

When Angela got home that evening, she was in a much better mood after having settled things with Rayanne somewhat. Plus, she and Rickie and Corey had a blast goofing around backstage with the paint. But as soon as she saw Patty, Angela's mood returned to brooding. She remembered the ridiculous restrictions her parents were trying to put on her being with Jordan and instantly her smile turned to a frown.

"How was play practice?" Patty asked without looking up from the papers she was working on.

"Fine," Angela gave her standard one-word answer.

"That's good," Patty murmured. She was distracted. Graham's behavior made her feel even more alone than ever when it came to taking care of the house and the kids. She knew she'd have to finish the discussion she and Angela started that morning, but right now, she wasn't sure she had the energy.


	9. Ch 9 More Drama

**A/N: Hey folks, I've been gone awhile, I know. But there are so many other updates & new stories, too. YAY!!! I love reading all the fanfic, so a big thanks to all who put forth effort to satisfy our insatiable desires, lol!**

**Here's my latest effort to add to the offerings. Our little lovebirds are in desperate need of some alone time together. Don't worry, it's going to happen soon. But first, a little **_**drama**_**…**

**Thanks to all who still take the time to review…you guys really do motivate me to keep writing. Without your thoughts and input, I'd drop it like it's hot yesterday!**

**I still own none of the characters, just the ideas. Hope you enjoy.**

Ch. 9 – More Drama

"That's good," Patty murmured. She was distracted. Graham's behavior made her feel even more alone than ever when it came to taking care of the house and the kids. She knew she'd have to finish the discussion she and Angela started that morning, but right now, she wasn't sure she had the energy.

"Actually, Rickie was happy to see me there. And we had fun backstage. Everyone's going out to eat after practice tomorrow, but I'm supposed to be going to Jordan's band practice. I _am_ still allowed to do that, aren't I?" Angela asked, hoping that her mother's distracted state would make this a good time to get the answer she wanted.

Patty seemed to be somewhere else, thinking about something else. She was staring off in the distance, and for a minute, Angela thought she hadn't even heard her. But finally Patty looked at Angela and let out a big sigh.

"Angela, come sit down. We need to talk."

Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes and groan at the idea that she was now going to have to have like, a total _conversation_ with her mother. Her hopes of getting a quick, distracted answer giving her what she wanted evaporated like the last drops of water in the desert. With her own heavy sigh, Angela sat down in the chair by her mother.

"You know your father loves you and he just worries about you…," Patty began, but almost instantly, Angela became defensive and interrupted her. She knew where this particular conversation was going. She'd had it before, and it always ended the same way, with her parents telling her it was "best" for her if they didn't allow her to do what she wanted.

"Mom, please. I'm not a child. You don't have to pacify me by telling me how much Dad loves me before you tell me how I can't go to band practice with Jordan," Angela bit off before standing up to leave, done with the conversation for her part.

"Angela!" Patty cried. "I know you're not a child. So don't act like one right now by walking away in the middle of our conversation. I've had enough of that lately," Patty mumbled the last words almost to herself, but Angela heard it. She looked at her mom curiously before returning to the chair and once again sitting down.

Patty continued, "I know you're not a child anymore, and your father knows it too. But it's hard for him to admit it, so try to be a little more understanding with him. He just doesn't want you to get hurt. Neither do I, for that matter. But I suppose it's always a risk we take when we decide to trust someone, isn't it?" Patty began to stare off into the distance again, and Angela wasn't sure who she was talking about anymore.

"I thought you trusted Jordan. After you got to know him better, you said that you didn't think he would hurt me," said Angela, trying to get her mother to be specific about the topic of their conversation.

Patty's gaze returned to her daughter's own questioning eyes. "I do trust him, honey. I know he cares about you a great deal. But your father is right that you two are tempting fate by spending so much time together. I mean, he is older and more experienced and it's only a matter of time before…I mean it's just inevitable that…well that…," Patty stammered to say what she was thinking, but knew that both she _and_ Angela would be uncomfortable discussing.

"Mommm!" Angela shrieked. "Pleeease, do not make me have this conversation again, I beg you!"

Patty laughed a little bit for the first time that day. She couldn't help being a little relieved that they weren't going into details, but she did want to make sure that Angela knew she would always be there if she ever needed her. "I just want you to know that if you do ever encounter more, _mature_ problems, that I'll be here for you if you need me, ok?"

Angela just nodded her head and looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to look her mother in the eye right now, knowing she had just encountered a more _mature_ situation last night. She was nowhere near ready to share that information with her mother, however.

"It's just that your father and I have been responsible for protecting you for so long now, it's hard to stop trying, you know? He only wants to protect you, and so do I. But I know you can't always protect yourself from getting hurt."

Again, her mom looked like she might be talking about somebody else, Angela thought.

"But you have to promise me that you will do everything you can to protect yourself, you know, if you're in a situation where…where you need…_protection_."

"Oh God," Angela groaned. "Yes, Mom, I know, ok? I know. So don't worry, please. And can you tell Dad not to worry so much either. It's not fair that he's all of a sudden so suspicious of Jordan. We just wanna hang out, that's all, you know?" Angela said, peering up out of the corner of her eyes to see her mother's reaction.

"Yes, Angela, I know," Patty sighed. "I don't mind if you go to practice with Jordan. And I don't mind if you ride home from school with him, one or two days a week. But you really don't need to overdo it, for lots of reasons. There are other interests you should pay attention to. It makes you a more interesting person to have some other areas of your life that you take time for. You don't want Jordan getting bored with you so soon, do you?" Patty was just teasing her daughter with these words, but Angela took them to heart as she got up from the chair to hug her mother.

"Thanks, Mom. So you'll talk to Dad tonight? And it's ok for me to leave play rehearsal tomorrow with Jordan and go to his practice?" Angela thought briefly about her mother's warning that Jordan might grow bored with her if they spent too much time together, but right now, being with Jordan was the only thing she really wanted, and getting that one thing overshadowed every other thought she had.

"If he comes home before I fall asleep, I will," Patty said, unable to hide a touch of irritation creeping into her voice.

"Why is he at the restaurant so late at night? What are he and Hallie doing there every night?" Angela asked, with irritation in her own voice, mostly because she was still upset with his attempts to control her own behavior. But she noticed that her question seemed to upset her mother even further.

"Good question," Patty said sarcastically, her lips turning down in a frown. She hadn't realized just how bad it sounded until she heard the words from her daughter's own mouth. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough when he opens the restaurant. Right now, _you_ need to eat and get some homework done."

The next morning, Angela came out of her house with a huge grin on her face, in total contrast to the way she had left it just the day before. "Hey," she said as she slid into the front seat of Jordan's car.

Jordan had been watching Angela walk out of her house, with her beautiful smile lighting up her face. God she turned him on, just seeing her bounce down the steps, her red hair flying out behind her and a smile that seemed to be just for him. "Hey baby, c'mere." Jordan reached for her and pulled her closer to him on the seat and gave her a deep kiss. "Miss me?" he whispered in her ear once their lips broke apart.

Angela couldn't help the smile that spread across her face just being with him again, feeling his lips on hers again. "What do you think?" she teased him back. "Did you miss me?" Angela was almost afraid to know what his answer to that question might be, but she couldn't help asking.

"Do I need to kiss you again to show ya my answer?" Jordan just grinned at Angela, not afraid to let her know how much he wanted her. He was always confident in knowing what he desired, and almost as confident knowing that if he wanted a girl, he'd get her. Dealing with Angela was the first time he felt like maybe he couldn't, or wouldn't get what he wanted. But since she finally went to bed with him, he was starting to feel some of that old self-assurance again. He nuzzled her neck and moved his lips to her ear, gently sliding the strands of her hair behind her ear to get better access.

Angela laughed, the warmth of the joy she felt being with him spreading through her body. Knowing he felt cocky enough to come on to her in such a blatant way reminded Angela of how much more experienced he was at this whole sexual innuendo game they were playing. Again, she heard a nagging voice, her mother's voice as usual, hinting that Jordan might grow bored with her if they spent so much time together. Not wanting anything to ruin this perfect moment, Angela purposefully pushed that thought far from her mind as she turned her head to find Jordan's lips and they both almost forgot where they were for a moment as passion ignited through their bodies.

"Mmmm, breakfast of champions," Jordan murmured into Angela's neck as they broke apart for some much needed air.

Angela giggled at his silly statement, but she was warmed through by it, along with his intense kisses. Still, she knew they couldn't sit in his car parked in front of her house all day. "Um, are we gonna have lunch and dinner here, too?" She couldn't help but tease him about how they had gotten carried away.

Jordan lifted his head up from Angela's delicious neck. God she smelled so good, he thought. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and his own sparkled at her like blue sapphires. Angela always got lost whenever Jordan looked at her like that, like he could see right through her. just a couple nights ago, he had seen _all_ of her, every last inch, and Angela couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I like the sound of that," he said slowly, rubbing his hand along her arm, caressing her shoulder before he slid his fingers along her neck, that smooth, creamy soft neck he loved to bury his face in and…. Ah, shit, he was getting lost again. What was he just talking about? Oh yeah, he remembered and continued, "I want to spend the whole day with you. You are comin' to practice with me today, right?"

Happily, Angela was able to nod in the affirmative. Nodding was the best she could come up with right now when he was so close to her, his eyes caressing her even more intimately than his fingers were doing. The combination of both the physical and visual caresses left her speechless and breathless at the same time. Thank God her mother had relented and she didn't have to deal with their ridiculous interference anymore.

"Good. I was ready to steal you away and skip the whole day of school if I had to so we could get some time together." Jordan turned in his seat then and started the car, pulling away from Angela's and heading off down the street.

"So you did miss me, then?" Angela couldn't help but repeat the same question she'd asked earlier, even though Jordan had thoroughly answered it for her. She just seemed to need reassurance for some strange reason. _Her mother's ridiculous suggestion, perhaps?_ Crap, there it was again, thought Angela.

She _had_ to stop obsessing over that one tiny comment her mother made only as a way to emphasize her own point of Angela not spending too much time with Jordan. She just needed to stop thinking about it over and over again. Her lips twisted into a frown as she realized that _not_ obsessing over a thought was definitely not something she was famous for doing.

Their day at school seemed to go by in slow motion, as both Angela and Jordan were anticipating being really alone, together again for the first time since they had finally had sex. The tension was building for Jordan as he knew how good it could be, especially after the first time. He couldn't wait to show Angela all kinds of pleasure, and he had a hard time making it through each endless class as his mind wandered to every wicked, sinful delight he wanted to share with her. Especially when he made it to English and she sat like, right across from him. The hard time he was having took on new meaning when she was so close he could smell her. He thought about taking her to the boiler room again during lunch, but knew if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

The tension was building for Angela too, as she desperately wanted to make sure that getting her in bed wasn't just some conquest for Jordan. She couldn't even contemplate survival if he left her after getting what he wanted. Being with him again would like, somehow solidify their relationship for her. It would prove he wanted more from her than just a quick lay. She was a little disappointed when he didn't ask her to meet him in the boiler room again. But she smiled when he asked if he could drive her home after school. It was Jordan's turn to be disappointed when she told him she needed to go to play rehearsal to help Rickie.

Angela could sense his disappointment and suggested that he come pick her up after a half hour or so. "Just long enough to make Rickie happy, and my mother," Angela tried to persuade him. She could tell he still wanted her to ditch the play, but he relented and told her he'd be there by 4:30. He figured it would give him time to go fill up with gas and grab a bite to eat. But it wouldn't satisfy what he was really hungry for. They both were anxious to get the school day over with, for different reasons, but with the same the same result. They just wanted to be together.

By the time the last bell rang, Angela's nerves were wound tightly and she couldn't help herself from snapping when Rickie popped up behind her at her locker.

"Hey, Angela. You coming out to eat with the rest of us tonight after rehearsal?"

"Oh dammit! You scared me, Rickie." Angela punched him in the arm. "Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Angela, you're in a crowded hallway. It's like, impossible to sneak up on anyone in a crowd this size."

"I'm sorry, Rickie." Angela instantly regretted her short temper, especially with Rickie who was always understanding with her, no matter how crazy her emotions made her. "I guess it's just been a long day."

"Uh oh. Not more problems in the land of luuuuv, I hope." Rickie said this in a very dramatic way, holding the back of his arm across his forehead trying to tease her out of her funk. "I mean, no more drama, please. Let's save that for the play, ok?"

Angela laughed now, and hit him in the arm again as she said, "Shut up! No, everything is fine with me and Jordan. It's my parents, actually. They're acting weird. Well, more weird than usual," Angela amended when Rickie raised his eyebrows at her assertion. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell him what was really bothering her.

They both laughed then, but Angela's smile faded quickly as her thoughts returned to what was troubling her. "Rickie, do you think guys will always just leave a girl after they get what they are after?"

"Um, you do know you're asking the wrong guy that question, don't you?" Rickie shot back, trying to keep up the light tone they had reached. He saw that Angela was really worried, though, and he switched into caring friend mode instantly. "Angela, is Jordan like, already trying to break it off with you or something?"

"No. Actually, he wants to spend even more time together than ever. As a matter of fact, I can't go with you guys tonight, because I'm going with Jordan to his rehearsal."

Rickie was only slightly disappointed, because he could tell how much it meant to Angela to be with Jordan. Besides, he was having a really good time hanging out with Corey lately. But he was sorry that Angela and Rayanne couldn't be there with him, trying to get things back the way they used to be. Maybe they never would be, he thought a little sadly.

"That's ok, although I know Rayanne was looking forward to you coming. But you're still coming to help out backstage this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure. C'mon, let's go." Angela linked her arm through Rickie's and they headed off to the theater. Once again, they ended up having a really good time, laughing and getting more paint on each other than the sets. Even Rayanne joined in during one of her breaks and for a brief time, it was like nothing bad had ever happened between them.

Jordan stood in the back of the theater in the darkness, watching them goof around. He was surprised to see Angela laughing with Graff, but relieved that the mess he'd created didn't seem to be so bad anymore. He still had a hard time believing how well things had turned out, considering how he thought Angela would never speak to him again just a couple months ago.

Just then, Angela climbed up on a ladder, trying to reach a spot on the top of the porch set. She leaned a little too far to the side and lost her balance, giggling like mad at something Rickie said. Jordan could see she was about to fall and started to rush forward, but stopped when he saw Corey jump the few feet between them and catch Angela before she hit the ground.


	10. Ch 10 More of Him

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys…I have had most of this done for awhile, but just couldn't find the few minutes to finish it off…it's the middle of the night & I woke up, couldn't go back to sleep, and well, you guys get another chapter out of it!**

**As you probably know well enough by now, I like Jordan having to worry a little about Angela liking him enough. I think it's realistic to a certain degree. The show started writing him w/a few chinks in his armor at the end, showing snippets here & there of his insecurities. I hope I'm not overdoing it, b/c I really see it the same way. It's not anything huge, just tiny doubts here & there, but I like to highlight them, b/c they make me catch my breath when I think of him feeling that strongly about Angela.**

**In the end, though, he's still THE Jordan Catalano, lol. And our girl will always have a tough time resisting him…heck, who wouldn't???? Thanks for still reviewing, even tho it's taking me awhile to work on this…I LOVE to hear what you guys think!**

Chapter 10 – More of Him

Just then, Angela climbed up on a ladder, trying to reach a spot on the top of the porch set. She leaned a little too far to the side and lost her balance, giggling like mad at something Rickie said. Jordan could see she was about to fall and started to rush forward, but stopped when he saw Corey jump the few feet between them and catch Angela before she hit the ground.

To Jordan, it seemed like hours that the son of a bitch held her in his arms, laughing and smiling at her. He set her down on the ground finally, but still held his arms around her, asking her if she was sure she was ok. After a ridiculously long time, thought Jordan, the asshole finally released Angela and everyone else hovered around her, making sure she was ok.

Mr. Katimski called Rayanne back over to stage left then, where a group was rehearsing a scene she was in. Rickie, Corey, and Delia were still talking to Angela, laughing again once they were sure she was alright. Just then, Angela saw Jordan standing halfway down one of the aisles, just watching her.

"Hey," she called out to him. "You ready?" Angela asked out of habit, as she could tell by his posture that he was uncomfortable even being in the theater and she knew even before she asked that he was ready to go.

Jordan just gave a single nod of his head, reverting back to communicating with as few words as possible.

"I'll just go get my backpack," Angela said to nobody in particular.

"Hey, um…Jordan," Rickie said haltingly. He still was a little uncomfortable addressing him, even after everything. He felt foolish, but couldn't help himself. Delia just turned and looked the other way, completely intimidated by Jordan.

"Hey," was Jordan's complete effort at making conversation. He just continued to stand in the same spot, and Rickie noticed he wasn't really looking at him. He seemed to be staring at Corey.

Corey must have noticed it too, because he finally spoke as well. "Um, hey," he offered lamely. "How's it going?" he tried again after getting no response, this time trying to sound more forward. He wasn't sure why, but this guy was just standing there staring at him like he hated him or something. He made no move to respond in any way and it was beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

Just then Angela returned and bounded down the steps of the stage and into Jordan's waiting arms. "Bye Rickie. See ya Corey. See ya Delia." She didn't bother saying goodbye to Rayanne, as she was already going over lines with another student. She totally missed the awkward moment between Jordan and Corey.

As Angela and Jordan walked off arm in arm, Corey turned to Rickie and said, "Wow, friendly guy, huh?"

Rickie didn't give it much thought as he just laughed and said, "Well, now you've met _the_ Jordan Catalano. If you were expecting much more from the introduction, you were like, mistaken. He's um, how should I put it? He's a man of very few words." Rickie leaned over to speak the last sentence.

Delia interrupted, "Words? How about syllables? Does he ever utter more than one or two at a time, even?"

They all laughed and returned to their paint job. Corey never gave it another thought.

Jordan was thinking about it plenty, though. After slipping his arm around her in the theater and walking out with her, he helped her in the car without saying a word. They got in his car and drove off. Angela, unaware that anything might be up, asked simply, "Where are we going? I'm starving. Can we go by Big Guy's?"

"Sure. Even though I just came from there, waiting around for you to '_make Rickie happy,'_ I'd love to go back there again. I can see how making Rickie so happy can leave a girl really hungry."

"What are you talking about? I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd like, already been there. We don't have to go there. You can just take me home and I'll get something to eat there," Angela said, a little irritated. She couldn't believe he was making such a big deal out of her wanting to go back to Big Guy Burger. How was she supposed to know he'd just gone there? And why was he being so grouchy about her helping Rickie? And why wasn't he as happy to see her as she was to see him? God, she'd waited like, all day long for this moment and he was being such, such an _ass_, she thought.

Jordan pulled into the parking lot at Bug Guy Burger, to Angela's surprise. "What are we…?" Angela began to question him as he put the car in park and turned off the ignition.

But Jordan cut her off with a powerful kiss that pushed her back in her seat. "Jordan," Angela choked out when he moved his lips for a better angle, "what are you doing?" She involuntarily pushed him back, trying to regain some control over this situation she seemed to have like, absolutely no control over.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he almost sneered at her. Angela didn't understand where he was coming from. He seemed irritated one minute, was kissing her passionately the next, and then was back to irritated in the blink of an eye. "So now you don't even want to kiss me?"

"What? Jordan, you're not making any sense. What's wrong? Why are you being like this?" Angela asked, unable to figure out what was going on.

Jordan took a deep breath and looked out the windshield. "So are we like, together, or what?" He turned his head back to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean, together? We're together right now," Angela answered him in a bewildered way, still not understanding where all this was coming from.

"You _know_ what I mean," Jordan said in an exasperated tone. He was trying to control his anger, but he just saw red when he saw her standing on that stage, with that asshole holding her in his arms, the two of them smiling into each other's faces. She'd just been lying in his bed two nights ago and here she was, all over some other guy right in front of him. Only she didn't know she was right in front of him. He looked at her face closely, trying to judge her words and her expression.

"Jordan, what are you saying? I thought we decided _that_ the other night. You know, when you said you were my boyfriend." Angela's voice trailed off into a mumble as she spoke the last words. Her eyes glanced downward as she suddenly became unable to face him. She still felt shy and a little unsure about calling Jordan her boyfriend. She'd said it to him that night, when they were in his bed together. But suddenly here in broad daylight, she felt insecure, especially with him acting like this.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. But for _some_ reason, you'd rather make _Rickie_ happy," Jordan said with sarcasm dripping, "than come with me after school. Then when I come to get you, you're like, all over that Corey guy. I mean, I've seen you flirting with him before. How do you think it feels to see you doing it now, after we…after you and me…well, I mean…well you know."

It was Jordan's turn to look down now. He hated feeling this way. He still didn't fully understand it. He knew what he was feeling was possessive and it was such a totally foreign feeling to him. It left him feeling vulnerable and unsure, and miserable. But he knew it was because he had been the one to introduce her to the world of sex. Now he felt like he had to protect her from other guy's sexual advances. She was still so fuckin' innocent, he thought. Jordan could hardly face the fact that deep down, he wanted her innocence for himself alone. The thought of her with any other guy made him insane.

Angela had looked up again when Jordan mentioned her flirting with Corey. She was taken completely by surprise. She had tried to make him jealous with Corey once. She didn't think it had worked then. Now she hadn't even tried and here he was, jealous as hell. Angela hadn't even thought about Corey like that since, well since that awful day when she had tried, unsuccessfully, to seduce him. She rolled her eyes at the horrid memory.

"Baby, look at me." Angela lifted Jordan's chin to pull his face up. She caressed his cheek with her palm, rubbing her thumb along his chin, over his lips. I don't know what you think you saw, but Corey is not even an option for me, trust me. And even if he was, I would never be interested. I haven't been really interested in any other guy since I learned your name." Angela laughed a little at her admission and Jordan smiled a little hearing it. "Okay?"

"Okay," Jordan said, suddenly feeling ridiculous, but relieved. He placed his hand over hers on his cheek and moved it around to his lips. He kissed her fingers one by one and moved his head closer to hers as he sought her lips.

They kissed tenderly then, like it was their first kiss all over again. Like they were still trying to figure out if it was ok for them to be kissing each other at all. But within a few moments they were increasing the pressure of their lips, their tongues dueling with each other for access, for meaning. Jordan's meaning was dominance, Angela's was submission.

Angela couldn't believe he could ever doubt that she was his, like completely. It was crazy that the last person in her life to know how totally and utterly obsessed she was with him was Jordan himself. His hands were everywhere all at once on her body. She felt them burning a trail up her back. When had they slipped under her shirt? She felt one hand slide around her ribcage and graze her breasts before squeezing her gently at first, then with more pressure.

Angela moaned with growing desire, and found her hands doing a little exploration of their own. They started out tangled in Jordan's glorious, soft hair and slid down his back, then rubbed across his shoulders and down his chest. Her hands stopped their journey briefly, rubbing along his rock hard abs until they found their way to his belt.

Angela wanted to match Jordan's movements with his hands and what they were doing to her, how they were making her feel. She wanted to give him that same delirious feeling. She felt a little unsure about her next move, but she was determined to let him know how much she wanted him. She moved her hand lower, below his belt to the incredibly hard bulge she felt underneath his zipper. Angela wasn't sure exactly what she should do, but just placing her hand there caused Jordan to grunt and take his hand off her breast and cover her own hand with his.

Jordan pressed Angela's hand hard against his erection and guided her, sliding her hand up and down against him, gripping him through his pants. He then moved his hand back to her face, holding it tightly to his own mouth as she continued to rub against his hardness. Jordan was quickly losing his mind and finding it hard to breathe. He lifted his head to whisper raggedly, "You're driving me crazy," before he moved his lips down to her neck. He'd wanted to devour it all day long and finally he had it right here in his hands, in his mouth. It felt so good. She felt so good. He felt so good, damn!

"Jordan, mmm…oh God, I…you feel so good…Jordan, we're in a parking lot!" Angela finally managed to squeak out a coherent thought as her eyes finally opened and saw something besides Jordan's handsome face as she looked around them.

Jordan grinned up at her, saying stupidly, "We're not in a parking lot. We're in a car."

Angela grinned back at Jordan, laughing now as she remembered how different things were now than when he first said those words to her. She wasn't ready then, and drew back because of the pressure he was putting on her. Now, she craved this pressure he was putting on her. She wanted more of it, more of him, more of the pressure. But not at Big Guy Burger.

Jordan's smile was wicked as he asked, "So you still _hungry_?"

Angela returned his devilish smile with one of her own, as she hummed, "Yes, I'm _starving_, but not for anything at Big Guy Burger."

"Yeah? Where do ya wanna go, then?"

"Um, is your dad at work?" Angela asked, liftng an eyebrow with all smiles gone now, completely serious. And a little shocked at her own bravery.

Jordan's eyes widened briefly, and then his face broke out in a huge grin. "Until midnight," he said, his voice suddenly gone husky.

"Well, that's what I'm hungry for," Angela said, not blinking, just staring into those mesmerizing pools of blue.


	11. Ch 11 More than Happy

**A/N: Hey folks, remember me? Sorry I dropped off the radar. Life just does that to me occasionally, but I made it through & the holidays have given me some much needed downtime. I kind of let this go not just b/c of time constraints, but also b/c some of the things I wanted to write about I saw had already been covered in other stories. I guess I just felt like I really didn't have anything new or impressive to add. **

**After so much time, though, I find I miss the characters & want not only to know what happens next as a writer, I want it as a reader, too. Apparently, I still just can't get enough. I am looking forward to seeing what others have come up with since I've been gone. This chapter is all fluff, just the two love sick puppies, awww. Hope you enjoy. Still not my characters, etc….**

Chapter 11 – More than Happy

"Well, that's what I'm hungry for," Angela said, not blinking, just staring into those mesmerizing pools of blue.

Jordan needed no further encouragement. He started the car again and the two of them rode in silence, Angela sitting close to Jordan on the seat. He drove with one hand and kept the other on Angela's thigh, holding her near him. Angela felt the heat from his hand on her leg. They were at Jordan's in less than five minutes. This time, they didn't hesitate in the kitchen. Jordan took Angela by the hand and led her up the stairs, stopping at the top to kiss her, pushing her back against the wall.

Angela felt his hands cup her face and she reached her arms around his back, holding him closer to her. Jordan felt Angela's hands pressing his body further against her own and he went hard as a rock standing in his hallway, kissing her. He pressed his hips against her, grinding his hardened member against her hips while his hands were sliding across her breasts.

Angela moaned softly at the pressure and Jordan was fueled by the sound. His lips soon followed his hands, down her neck and between her breasts, while his hand crept between their bodies, sliding in between her legs and rubbing back and forth until she was squirming under the pressure.

Suddenly the clothes between them were too much of a barrier and they both began to pull away at each other's shirts. Jordan stopped when Angela pulled his shirt up over his head. He finished removing it from his body and threw it down there in the hallway, but he didn't want her clothes lying there for some reason. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his bedroom.

Following Jordan willingly, Angela's breathing was erratic. She was so hot for him and yet nervous about what they were doing all at the same time. She still felt a little anxiety about taking her clothes off again now that they were here, even though she thoroughly enjoyed the last time they did it. Angela realized she had just asked to come here a few moments ago when she felt overwhelmingly daring. So she knew that being shy now was silly, she told herself, but it was like, still daylight. The last time it had been mostly dark. Now it was like, well, different or something.

But no matter what her apprehensions were, she knew she wanted to be here, to be with him. She was so consumed by thoughts of Jordan that Angela knew she wanted to be part of him. Having sex with him was one way she felt she could be closest to him, and more than anything else Angela wanted to be close to Jordan.

As she took the last steps toward Jordan's bed, whatever doubts briefly filtered through Angela's mind fled as she looked at his bare chest and realized that she was once again going to be lying next to him in his bed. That feeling was the best thing she had ever felt in her life, and she really couldn't wait to feel it once more, daylight or not.

Jordan felt like he had waited to get Angela all to himself for an eternity, even though he'd just had her in his bed two days ago. He wanted her there every day, and seeing her in school yesterday and not being able to hold her naked body next to his was like, torture or something.

Then, when he saw her in the arms of that asshole Corey, it made him want to physically snatch her away. Even though it was just for one brief moment, it still took a supreme amount of willpower for Jordan to stand silently by and watch some other guy hold her. He had been dying to hold her like that himself ever since he had inducted her into the pleasures of sex.

Now she was finally here again, about to be in his bed, just like in his dreams. He held her slightly away from him as he looked at her face, slightly flushed from the heat they had generated and also from the kisses he had covered her face with. He liked to think of leaving his mark on her, but she would probably get really mad at him if he left a bite mark on her neck. Jordan couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"What?" Angela asked, grinning herself in response, although she had no idea what the joke was.

"Nothin'. I'm just like, happy to be here…happy you're here," Jordan whispered as he leaned closer to her lips. Just before he was about to press his lips against Angela's, she whispered back to him.

"I'm happy to be here, too."

Their lips found each other's then and there were no more words. There was only the sound of soft moans as they once again felt the overwhelming heat build between them. The intensity made them feel the need to rid their bodies of all clothing, until they were standing in each other's arms completely naked.

Jordan bent his knees slightly as he kissed his way down Angela's throat, across her collarbone, toward her breasts. Angela held his head in her hands as he lavished both her breasts alternately with kisses, flicking tongue, and sucking lips. She whimpered with the exquisite agony he was causing.

The sound made Jordan move back up her skin with his lips until he found her mouth, eagerly awaiting his entry. He kissed Angela deeply, showing her with his tongue just how he wanted to fill her body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her body up, fully pressed against his own.

Angela's legs naturally wrapped around Jordan's waist and she felt his hardness between her legs as he carried her the few steps to his bed and laid her down, falling on top of her as he did. Angela loved the feel of his weight against her body. He was warmth and strength and sexiness and, just Jordan. And he was hers, all hers, right at that moment.

Jordan hesitated only a moment after falling on top of Angela to resume his exploration of her very willing body. He found her breasts again and lingered there just long enough to hear her moan low in her throat before heading lower, kissing a trail as he went. His hands roamed everywhere his arms could reach, until one hand moved toward his ultimate destination.

The heat and the dampness he felt between her legs told him all he needed to know, but Jordan still wanted to master her body. His tongue followed the path of his fingers and he heard a soft cry as his lips landed against her most sensitive spot.

Angela couldn't help the wild desire that was urging her to pull Jordan up. She reached for his shoulders and pulled, but he wasn't ready to leave his comfortable perch just yet. He teased her with both his fingers and his mouth until she thought she might burst into flame.

"Jordan, please…I need to…feel you…please," she pleaded, not sure exactly what she was begging for, as she tried once again to pull him back up on top of her.

This time, Jordan willingly obliged as he slowly rubbed himself all along the length of her body, kissing his way back up across her belly, catching the tip of one breast in his mouth along the way. Angela felt the tip of him pressing against her entry and knew that she needed to feel him inside her to ease this pressure that was about to explode. She reached between their bodies and grabbed his hardness in her hand, gently squeezing as she tried to position him where she needed him.

Jordan moaned with the pressure of her hand wrapped around him, a sound that thrilled Angela. She realized that she had caused such a response from him and continued to squeeze in a way she thought caused that reaction. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her.

"God, Angela…wait, baby…wait…I can't…I can't last if you keep doing that…let me…" Jordan bit out the words with great effort, as his mind was a few strokes of her hand away from incoherence. He rolled off her long enough to grab a condom from his pants pocket.

Seconds later Jordan was again lying between Angela's legs, pressing against her entry. Angela was more than ready for him as she arched her hips to urge him on. Jordan hardly needed any urging, he was so close to the edge already. He tried to slow his pace, but the intensity caused by all the waiting and the sensations they had built up between them both, fueled their thrusts, driving them faster and with more force each time.

Angela couldn't believe how powerful the feelings were that washed over her body the instant Jordan entered her. She wanted to feel him completely fill her up, all the way. There was no pain at all this time, like she had been afraid there might be. This time, there was just completeness, and an urge to have more of the pleasure she knew Jordan could give her.

Angela felt the tingling begin in her toes and then consume her entire body, as spasms began to rock her over and over. Jordan felt her body convulsing around him and lost all conscious thought as he thrust again and felt his own control slip away. He lifted his head and groaned as he drove one last time and emptied himself inside her. Jordan collapsed on top of her and they lay entwined in each other that way for several minutes as they both came back to reality, to breathing, to being aware of where they were.

Slowly Jordan rolled to Angela's side, causing both of them to utter a small moan of protest at the separation. Jordan pulled Angela close to him while he continued to get his breathing back to normal. In that moment, Angela thought she had just been given the most amazing gift ever. She was, like, a _part_ of Jordan, just the way she wanted. Nothing else mattered but that one thing, that one very small, but very huge thing. She smiled unconsciously at the realization.

Jordan saw her smile and gave her one of his own. "Happy?" he asked as he tilted his chin up to kiss her forehead.

"Mmm," she replied, almost in a purr, "more than happy, thanks."

"Anytime," Jordan shot back, grinning like a fool now. He raised his eyebrows as they both broke out in laughter. He took a deep breath and rolled out of bed to go clean himself up in the bathroom. Angela realized then that the daylight was her friend as she studied every inch of his naked body walking away from her. She was shocked to recognize the feeling of desire burning low in her belly again as he strutted away.

When Jordan strode back in, however, Angela was sure it was her face that was burning. She couldn't help but continue to stare in curiosity and frank appraisal. Just the sight of him heading toward her caused her to feel anticipation, but to know he was heading toward her naked sent shivers down her spine. That same supremely satisfied grin spread across his face as he stopped at the side of the bed.

"You want me to just, like, stand here, or do you mind if I get back in there with you?" he asked, still grinning. He obviously could tell she was drooling over his naked body and was thoroughly enjoying her embarrassment over it.

Angela rolled her eyes as she looked away and threw the covers back. But she couldn't help but tease him, "It looks like you're comfortable standing there. If that's what you want, who am I to argue?"

Jordan jumped onto the bed and landed right beside her, grabbing Angela by the waist. He pulled her right up next to his body as he leaned his head to kiss her. Pulling away, he whispered in her ear, "As long as you like what you see, I'll be happy to stand naked in front of you anytime. Will you like, do the same thing for me?" Jordan tried to sway Angela's answer by trailing his lips around the outer edge of her ear, just below the lobe, nuzzling her neck until she giggled.

"Um, I don't know if I'm as proud of myself as you seem to be, but I have noticed that you kind of, um, have a way of, um, getting me to forget about that and want to like, be, like, _naked_ when I'm with you, too." Angela admitted what she knew Jordan was already aware of. But still, it felt good to say it out loud. She liked being with him like this, talking with him like this. Even if it all still felt kind of awkward because it was so new and unfamiliar, it still felt thrilling to be sharing it, discovering it all with Jordan.

They rolled around in the bed, holding each other, laughing at silly things, rubbing arms, holding hands and just enjoying the feeling of lying next to each other until Angela's stomach growled. That made Angela flush and caused them both to laugh again.

"Guess I didn't satisfy _all_ your hunger," Jordan cracked.

"Oh no, you satisfied one thoroughly. But that just worked up another one," she said through lowered lashes as she glanced up sideways at him.

Again with the teasing, thought Jordan. He wondered just how wild she would become the more she relaxed. He just knew that he liked what he had been able to uncover in her so far, and couldn't wait to see what else there was. Right now, he figured there was just a need for food.

"You wanna go back to Big Guy Burger?"

Angela thought about a burger dripping with cheese and her stomach growled again. Jordan laughed at her.

"C'mon, let's get dressed," Jordan said as he started to throw off the covers. But Angela stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait. I admit, I really am hungry, but I'm not ready to go yet. Don't you have, like something to eat here?" Again, Angela arched her eyebrows up as she looked sideways at Jordan.

Jordan couldn't help the effect that her hand on his arm, her suggestive look, and her _naked body_ in his bed was having on him. He began to swell with desire yet again. He groaned as he rolled back on top of her, ready to kiss her senseless one more time. But his weight on her belly caused it to growl in protest again, triggering another groan from Jordan.

"Here, put this on," Jordan instructed her as he rolled out of bed and tossed one of his t-shirts at her. He slipped his pants on and zipped them up, but left the button undone. "It won't be anything like your dad makes, but I think I can find you something to keep you from, uh, starving." Angela slipped the shirt over her head and climbed out of the bed. The shirt fell almost to her knees and Jordan smiled at the sight. He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs into the kitchen.


	12. Ch 12 More Time

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys are really way too kind to me, but I luvya for it! I've got another installment ready for you…really no movement as far as plot goes, but just more of what I love the most…J&A alone time w/a few cute moments thrown in. But, sigh, once again it's about time to get back to the real world for the young lovers.**

**I was surprised not to see more new stories. I figured the dvd's coming out this fall would have stirred more ideas, but maybe everyone was just as busy as I was. At any rate, I'm gonna take a break & go read some now…thanks to those of you who do still write…I love to read as much or more than I like to write about them!**

Chapter 12 - More Time

… Angela slipped the shirt over her head and climbed out of the bed. The shirt fell almost to her knees and Jordan smiled at the sight. He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs into the kitchen.

Angela leaned over Jordan's bare shoulder as they both peered into the fridge. He could feel her warmth next to him and thought about how she was wearing nothing else but his thin t-shirt. He couldn't help but reach his hand back around behind him and slide it along her thigh. Slowly he slid it up toward her hip until he had a good handful of her left bun and he squeezed.

Angela reacted by nipping Jordan's shoulder lightly with her teeth. The combination of the cold air from the fridge mixed with Angela's mouth sliding along the top of his shoulder, making its way to the sensitive spot on his neck made Jordan shudder involuntarily and his flesh broke out in goosebumps.

Turning to face her, Jordan pulled Angela into his arms. She went willingly and they pressed their bodies against each other as they slowly moved their mouths together. Jordan's hands were around Angela's waist, but began to drift down below the edge of the t-shirt. When he found her thigh again, he slid it back up over her rear.

Angela couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips as his caresses became more aggressive. She couldn't believe they were standing in the middle of Jordan Catalano's kitchen, half dressed and making out in front of his refrigerator. Suddenly the thought of, like, the picture they must make struck her as being incredibly bizarre. With that thought in her mind, she heard her stomach growl loudly one more time, making them both laugh once again.

Without another word, Jordan pulled out some sandwich meat and cheese, grabbed the mayo and set it on the counter. Angela sat down in a chair at the table and watched him move around the kitchen as he grabbed a plate, a knife and the loaf of bread and went about making them both a sandwich.

She was fascinated by the muscles rippling under his smooth skin as he worked, but her eyes kept being drawn to that thin line of hair that began just under his belly button and traveled down his tight abs, dipping below the open button of his pants. She knew he had nothing on under his pants and sighed. Her mind wandered as she recalled with a shameless smile just what lay beneath that zipper.

Angela found she was so entranced in her decadent thoughts that when she heard a knock on the back door, she didn't react immediately. In fact, the sound caused Jordan to turn and the very sight she had been peeking at as he moved around the room was now standing right in front of her face. For a brief instant, she was unable to speak or to move.

"Shit," Jordan whispered under his breath. "It's Shane. Hang on, babe, I'll talk to him at the door. Don't go anywhere," he urged her as he bent and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the door to cut Shane off before he could bust in on them.

Shane's timing _sucks_, thought Jordan. He didn't want Angela running away to get dressed, not yet. He had pictured them eating their sandwiches in bed, and then…. Jordan swore one more time before he opened the door and leaned inside the frame to keep Shane from entering.

Angela had snapped out of her daydream when she first heard Jordan swear. _Shane!_ She wasn't wearing anything but Jordan's shirt. Panic hit her like a lead ball in the pit of her stomach. Her heart raced as she sat frozen, afraid if she moved, she would be discovered.

Disbelief swallowed Angela as she realized that she was about to be caught in a _very_ revealing situation. It's not that she was embarrassed about being in this situation with Jordan, exactly. It's just that it was still so new to _her_, that she just wasn't quite ready for it to be _news_ to anyone else just yet.

As Shane's voice filtered through the small opening Jordan allowed in the door, Angela recovered from her paralysis and slowly and silently moved away from the table toward the stairs. She absolutely, positively could not, would not face Shane in her current state of dress, or undress as the case may be, she thought with a rueful smile.

"Catalano. Hey, dude," Shane began as he started to walk into the kitchen, only to be met by Jordan's unmoving body right in his face. "Man, what's up? Move out of the way." Once again Shane tried to enter the doorway, but Jordan didn't budge. He had returned to speaking not with words, but with his actions, and his actions told Shane plenty, even if it took a minute for him to completely understand the message.

Jordan stood there in his doorway, barefoot and bare-chested, refusing to let him in. Shane realized the reason he was half dressed in the middle of the day at the same moment that Jordan finally spoke.

"Hey man, I'm kinda, like, right in the middle…," Jordan tried to explain that he couldn't let Shane in without saying exactly why.

Shane couldn't hide his surprise. He'd never known Jordan to have a girl at his house before. His mind went instantly to Angela, but he just couldn't believe it. Not _her_! She just seemed so, so innocent, or something. He figured Catalano was bound to bag her eventually, but it was still such a surprise to even think of the two of them like, together. To be confronted with just _how_ together they were at that moment suddenly made Shane feel a little awkward.

"Look, um, I was just coming by to like, catch a ride with you to practice," Shane said, trying to sound like it was normal to be standing at his friend's door when that friend was half naked and refusing to let him in. He knew he sounded just as strange as he felt, though. "You are, uh, _going_ to practice, aren't you?"

Jordan looked back for a brief second, but didn't see Angela. He was hoping she hadn't run off. "Yeah, man. I'm goin'. But, uh, it's not like, for another hour or so, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just gonna, ya know, hang out til then. But, um, uh, I guess I'll just hang out back at my house." Shane couldn't help but break out into a wicked grin then as he raised his eyebrows. They both knew what they were saying, without either one saying it.

Jordan couldn't help but grin in return, as he looked down at the ground. "Yeah man, that sounds good. I'll stop by and pick you up on the way." They both just kept grinning at each other until finally Shane laughed out loud.

"Ok, then. I guess I'll see ya," he said as he slowly backed away from the door.

"Yeah, see ya," Jordan replied as he shut the door to the sound of Shane's laughter drifting down the driveway.

Angela had headed up the stairs slowly and without a sound, unsure what she would do if Shane actually came in. Maybe she could like, hide out in Jordan's room until he left, she thought. She rolled her eyes at the thought. That would be stupid, she thought, and almost laughed out loud at herself.

No, Angela decided, she'd just have to get dressed and then…then what? Walk downstairs into the room with the two of them staring at her? Jordan obviously barely dressed, and obviously doing, well…_obviously_. I mean, it would be like, obvious what they were doing, she thought. Oh _God_.

"You forgot this."

The sound of Jordan's voice behind her broke into Angela's silent hysteria and made her jump and gasp at the same time. "Oh! You scared me," Angela whispered, apparently still in ultra stealth mode. She forgot what she was hiding from, however, at the sight that stood before her.

Jordan stood in the doorway of his room, leaning against the frame, one leg casually crossed over the other, with a plate of sandwiches in one hand and the other stuck carelessly in his pants pocket, causing the unbuttoned opening to strain open even further.

Angela watched mesmerized as Jordan slowly crossed the room to where she stood rooted to the spot, next to his bed. She'd been about to gather up her clothes and throw them on in a hurry. Suddenly, however, it seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion. That gorgeous body was heading right toward her, the arms flexing as he sat the sandwich down on the dresser, the abs crunching with the motion as he bent and then stood up again. Angela couldn't speak.

"He's gone," Jordan whispered in a husky voice as he reached for Angela, removing the panties she had grabbed in her attempt to dress again. "You don't need these," he said as he tossed the bit of satin over his shoulder. He bent his head to her neck and nuzzled her there until she groaned and wrapped her own arms around his neck. The sandwiches were forgotten, again, as they both fell on Jordan's bed and took their time with each other, savoring every minute they had together.

Before, they were rushed with the anticipation, but this time their loving was slow and sweet. Angela felt herself falling even further and couldn't believe how much she had come to love this guy. She wanted to tell him, but the idea scared her somehow. Maybe it was because she was afraid that it would scare _him_ if she told him. So she kept those words to herself, just enjoying the time they had.

They both felt like it was stolen time, stolen from all the other people and places in their lives they were supposed to deal with. Being together, alone, was something they both desperately wanted and couldn't seem to get enough of. Neither were prepared to cut their precious time together short, not this day anyway.

The sandwiches were finally eaten amid giggles as Angela had never before eaten anything naked and found the situation entirely filled with humor. She'd eaten in her bed before, but she'd always worn _something_. But Jordan insisted they eat right there in his bed, with_out_ the clothes. Some crumbs fell on Angela's breast and Jordan happily licked them off.

"Mmm, nothin' like a little after school snack," he leered at her, causing another fit of giggles to erupt from Angela.

"You're awful," she finally cried, still chuckling as she said it. She couldn't believe what a great time they'd had. She knew they were about to have to go, and suddenly the smile left her face.

"What's wrong?" Jordan could tell the instant her mood changed. She always had so many different emotions, he thought with a sigh. He wondered if he'd ever get used to how quickly she went from one to another.

"Nothing. I guess I was just wishing we could stay here a little longer. But I guess it's time to go, huh?" Angela asked this question hoping Jordan would feel the same way she did, wanting to blow off practice and stay there with her. More than anything, she just wished they had more time together.

But Jordan responded almost apologetically, "Yeah, the guys will be there soon, and I, uh," Jordan looked at Angela, then looked away as he finished, "I kinda like, told Shane I'd stop by and give him a ride."

Angela had forgotten about Shane. Just the fact that he was gone was all she cared about a little while ago, but now she thought back to his interruption earlier and wondered what Jordan had told him to get him to leave. Her cheeks began to flame as she thought about just how much Shane knew.

"He didn't know I was here, did he?" she asked, suddenly very interested in Jordan's answer.

"I didn't mention it and neither did he," Jordan shrugged, but he could tell she was worried about it. As he began to dress he figured he might as well let her know the way it really was. "But I'm sure he could tell something was up, ya know?" he looked at her, willing her to understand that Shane most likely completely understood what was up. "Look, it's no big deal, ok?"

"Yeah, no big deal," Angela replied with false confidence. If Shane knew about them, she wondered how long it would take the high school rumor mill to pass that knowledge around to everyone else. She sighed as she thought about how she wanted to keep their new level of, um, being together a secret.

Life was funny that way sometimes, Angela thought. Like when Jordan wanted to keep their meeting in the boiler room their little secret, it hurt Angela's feelings. She wondered if it would hurt Jordan's feelings now if he knew she felt the same way about them and what they were doing.

Angela wasn't sure exactly why she wanted to keep it a secret, but she was pretty sure that Shane was not the first person she would have chosen to share the information with. She thought of Rickie then, which automatically made her think of Rayanne. She realized how much she missed her and their friendship in that instant.

They rode in silence to Shane's house, each lost in their own thoughts. Angela was thinking about what it would be like if she was still close to Rayanne and could share her news with her. Jordan was thinking about when they'd ever get another day like today. It had been pretty much perfect, as far as he was concerned.

When they pulled up in front of Shane's house, Jordan honked and Shane came out and opened the passenger door. Angela thought he would climb in the back, but he just stood there staring at her, waiting for her to move over. Jordan grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him and Shane slid in beside her.

Shane was grinning like a fool, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Hey Angela. How ya doin?" His grin grew even bigger.

"Fine. Just, just fine," she said to the windshield in front of her, unable to look at Shane or at Jordan. This moment was one she could have lived her entire life without having to endure, she thought to herself. While she couldn't see either one of the guys sitting on either side of her, she could feel them both smiling, and she thought she might just die right there.

But Jordan just turned up the music and they drove the rest of the way with no more need to speak. Angela couldn't have been more grateful.


End file.
